Fate
by shokubu
Summary: They were friends but Zero seduced him into sleeping with him. KaZe. Mpreg. Yaoi. This is what happened if Koori hadn't been there in the past. Related to SVD.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: They were rivals, fighting for the love of one girl but one of them falls in love with the other. Zero was frustrated. It was more vexing when Kaname had created a blood bond between them, which make them aware of each other feelings. Behind closet door they started to get along but still put on their archenemies image around others. However when Zero was aware of his feelings towards the pureblood, he avoid the other. That was until one night, everything change. KanaZero. BoyxBoy. Mpreg warning.**

**Disclaimer: I do not owe vampire knight. This is Vampire Knight FANFICTION.**

**AN: This is the original story of Summer Vacation Disaster (SVD) if Koori didn't come into the past. Don't worry, I already finished writing SVD ch 14 and ch 15.**

**Beta-ed by : Sweet Sonia**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

In a dark room, lightened only by the silver moon high in the sky, a pureblood vampire entered. He was in a bad mood; showing through the vibrations that were currently shaking the room, making things crack under pressure.

His face showed no emotion to suggest this.

A pair of silver eyes watched closely from a corner of the room; watching the pureblood carefully as the man made his way across the room, finally crashing on his red sofa in a dignified fashion.

He was still causing damage to the room but without care in the world.

"Someone seems to be in a bad mood tonight." A voice from the corner said, breaking the silence that had encompassed the room, finally stepping into the moonlight.

Dark ebony eyes flickered dangerously towards the trespasser. "What are you doing here, Zero?" the pureblood spoke, eyes following every movement the prefect made.

"Nothing much… just taking a walk… the night is really beautiful tonight. The full moon is out…" Zero spoke languidly and almost seductively in the other's ear.

Kaname had his eyes trained on Zero who was now standing directly in front of him, smirking.

"You're in my room. That's trespassing, not just a walk." Kaname replied. His face was still hard however Zero noticed his eyes softening, his guard coming down.

"Well…" the prefect spoke, snaking one arm around the pureblood's shoulder, the other sliding down his chest as he sat on the pureblood's lap. "It's not like I'm not allow in here." He nipped at Kaname's ear, earning him a little flinch from the pureblood prince.

Zero chuckled lightly before gasping a little when his hair was grabbed by the pureblood, forcing him to face the other.

Their eyes met.

Zero smirked while being studied by Kaname in silence; before finally being pulled into a kiss.

Zero shuddered, moaning into Kaname's mouth as the pureblood bit at his lower lip, sucking on it harshly. Zero whimpered as Kaname's tongue entered his mouth, ravishing his inside.

Feeling the lack of oxygen, Kaname pulled away. Zero rested his forehead on Kaname's as their breathing mingled. For a moment, the pair stared into one another's eye.

Brown into lilac…

Lilac into brown…

Zero could see the growing lust in Kaname's eyes. But at the same time he could also see stress and tiredness on his face; from his status, his image, his duty….

_But Kaname wouldn't complain._

Without breaking eye contact, the pureblood pulled down Zero's shirt collar harshly, revealing his smooth, pale neck. Zero moved closer as if tempting the pureblood and Kaname gladly took the invitation, leaning closer and sinking his aroused fangs into Zero's delicate neck.

Zero's lips curved upwards into a grin.

_Instead he asked for my comfort_.

* * *

_A few weeks before…_

'Bang!'

'Shriek!'

Zero breathed heavily, exhausted as he watched groggily the last level E crippled into dust. He sighed; finally he finished the annoying mission. Now he can go back to the academy and catch on some damn sleep.

He tried to move but instead hissed. Pain shot up throughout his body. The adrenaline rush he was under, finally disappearing. He cursed loudly and lay down, just noticing his pool of blood.

_When did he bleed so much?_

No wonder he was feeling so sleepy.

The silver haired prefect threw his arm over his eyes while holding Bloody Rose. He wanted to sleep, he knew he shouldn't but he really wanted to sleep.

He couldn't help it, although bells were going off in his head, he felt his body relaxing, descending into the sweet darkness.

"You'll hit hell if you sleep, Zero."

Zero flinched.

That deep, silky voice could only belong to one person. Zero removed his arm from his eyes and pointed his beloved gun towards the blood sucker who was sitting elegantly on a crumpled rock, dark ebony orbs looking down at him coldly.

"Kaname." Zero growled under his breath, showing his hatred for the brunette pureblood. He was in no mood or condition for that matter to play nice with him.

The tower clock struck.

Resonating a loud, ear shattering sound, effectively scaring away night birds and bats.

Zero winced while the pureblood looked annoyed at the sound. The look he gave the clock showed his _want _to destroy the thing however as there would be no roof; the tower would have caved in on them. Zero didn't think the pureblood would want to draw such attention to them.

Zero sat up despite the pain, shooting the pureblood a piecing glare.

The pureblood's gaze didn't waver.

Ebony eyes were still boring into his lilac ones without as much as a change to his expression.

"What do you want?" Zero asked gruffly, annoyed. He was too tired to continue pointing the anti-vampire gun at the pureblood however held the trigger tightly just in case the man tried something.

"Nothing." The pureblood finally replied after a moment of silence.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Just to make sure my Yuki's knight doesn't hit the bucket before he can perform his duty." The pureblood answered smugly, irritating Zero.

_'Damn, this stupid pureblood! Can he not say anything that will get on my nerves every time he opens his mouth?'_

Zero felt light headed and dizzy. He shook his head lightly but the feeling remained. He looked down at his blood-soaked shirt and noticed that the blood was not showing any signs of stopping.

He was losing too much blood. He chuckled. Maybe he'll die this time after all.

However his musing was cut short as he caught a sniff of a delicious, sweet scent. His eyes began to glow red, making him snap his head towards the scent.

The sight of the pureblood's bloody neck and the pink tongue licking his own blooded fingers sent a shiver down Zero's spine.

"What the hell, Kaname?! I don't need your blood!" Zero shouted while trembling. Blood lust was consuming him.

Kaname had been giving him his blood for the past few months now but Zero didn't like it one bit. Not only was he constantly reminded of the fact that he was becoming a monster but also felt weird every time he fed off the other. There was something in him that was growing at an alarming rate. He didn't like how it was affecting his everyday life and how he was starting to see the pureblood.

Zero tried to supress this urge by staying away from the pureblood however failed as Kaname always appeared in front of him when he least wanted to see the other.

Zero hated it.

When the pureblood was near, he felt hot.

When he was feeding on the pureblood his heart would beat madly as their bodies touched.

When he pulled away from feedings and the close proximity ended, he always felt so lost.

He was becoming crazy from the confusion he was under. He finally decided that he would not feed from the pureblood no matter what happened. He had a gut feeling that he would regret it if he didn't.

Zero couldn't stand the smell so with a lot of effort; he stood up and tried to leave. He was surprised that he had the energy to move.

"Where are you going?" Kaname asked, already behind him.

"Home—!" as soon as he said that, Zero's knees buckled and he fell down.

His energy had finally run out.

Kaname sighed as he knelt down to Zero's eye level, tilting the boys chin up so the younger would look at him. "What are you trying to do? You can't go. You haven't fed yet."

Zero slapped the other's hand away, weakly. "Stay away from me." he muttered, tiredly. He could barely keep his eyes open.

Kaname was silent, when Zero thought the pureblood would leave him alone; Kaname grabbed his chin and pried Zero's mouth open with his thumb.

"No." the pureblood retorted and in that instant, Zero realized Kaname's blood-covered fingers had entered his mouth.

Zero bit back a moan, the sweet taste was ecstasy.

He wanted more.

Zero took a hold of Kaname's hand and licked the blood off the fingers, sucking at them.

Kaname flinched. Zero took no notice of it as he bit into Kaname's palm, drawing more blood. Zero was in heaven, blood continued to pour into his mouth, soothing his beast but it was not enough. His wounds were already healed but… more… he wanted more.

Pulling out his fangs and licking the wound clean, Zero looked up at the pureblood. The look the pureblood was giving was the same as always… expressionless. For some reason, this bothered Zero. A lot... He pushed himself up, sliding his body against Kaname, almost as if he was nuzzling against the pureblood's chest before yanking the pureblood's collar, revealing the tempting, white, soft neck.

Zero eyed it hungrily.

Kaname glanced at the boy. He may have noticed Zero's odd behaviour or he may have just been wary of the boy, whether he was still sane. Nevertheless, he kept an eye on him.

Zero didn't care much as he took in the smell of Kaname's scent. It was driving him crazy causing his body to tremble and shiver from lust.

Yes, lust.

He didn't want to admit it but unfortunately he found out he was lusting over the pureblood in a really disturbing way.

He wanted more.

Not only did he want the sweet nectar of Kaname's blood, he yearned for Kaname's warmth too, Kaname's touch and Kaname's acknowledgement.

Zero's eyes darkened. That was impossible. Kaname would never look his way.

There was always Yuki.

At the flash of Yuki's image, Zero sank in his fangs into Kaname's neck roughly. The pureblood hissed and Zero smirked before sucking at the opening, lapping up the blood.

Sweet… he couldn't help but want more of the forbidden fruit.

Kaname's blood

It was getting incredibly hot. Quiet too. Only their breathings could be heard, Kaname's calm and Zero's erratic one. His body was sweating, it was so hot.

_Did he take too much blood?_

He felt drunk.

Letting out a shaky breath, Zero could feel his body trembling with excitement.

He definitely took too much.

Zero scratched at Kaname's back with his clawed fingers causing the other to shiver unexpectedly, only increasing his excitement.

Kaname grabbed at his wrists, looking directly into his cloudy lilac orbs, warily. "What are you doing? Are you still sane?" he asked, his breathing noticeably unsteady. Zero had taken too much blood, leaving him a little weak and tired. He was also feeling slightly aroused from the look in his eyes.

Zero smirked. _'If it's now… maybe he won't be able to fight it off…' _

He leaned in, blowing hot air into Kaname's ear. The pureblood flinched and Zero chuckled. "Just sit back and enjoy."

"Wh—?" Kaname couldn't finish his word as Zero slid down, undoing Kaname's pants and pulling the zipper down. The sound of his pants being undone was loud and clear, finally hitting the pureblood as to what the prefect had meant.

However before he could stop the boy, he choked back a gasp, screwing his eyes shut as Zero grabbed his member and pulled at it. Looking down he witnessed Zero kiss the head of his erection before sliding it into his mouth. Surprisingly the pureblood was already half-hard.

The pureblood tensed. "Ah. Zero… Stop!"

Zero ignored the pureblood, instead choosing to bob his head up and down, licking and sucking like a fucking _pro__ even though it was his first time. He followed his instinct and did what he thought might feel good. _

A few minutes past, only the sound of sucking and licking could be heard aside from their heavy breathing.

Suddenly the pureblood cursed, fingers curling tightly in Zero's hair, feeling his end coming closer.

"Zero… I'm about to…" Kaname whispered trying to get Zero away from his erection.

"Mmmm…" Zero complied by releasing Kaname's member, also effectively halting the others climax.

He pushed Kaname down.

"What?"

Zero stood up, pulling his torn shirt off followed by his pants before straddling Kaname's hips.

Kaname was speechless. Zero realised he was happy that he had wiped that cold and expressionless look off the purebloods face, leaving behind a needy expression.

Zero smirked inwardly, proud at himself for causing such an expression on the stoic pureblood.

He also noticed how he was not being pushed away. It was probably because Kaname was either too weak towards pleasure or he too also wanted this.

Zero however doubted the latter.

The silver prefect pushed all thoughts away, as he sucked on two of his fingers, soaking them with his saliva before placing them against his own entrance.

He traced around the ring of muscle, shivering before bracing himself and pushing a finger in.

"Ngh." He gasped, pushing another finger inside.

It was an odd feeling.

Following through with it, he pulled his finger out, only to push two back in, slamming them. He moaned, scissoring himself.

"Nghh!"

Kaname gulped, eyeing the image of Zero fucking himself hungrily. "Zero…"

Zero opened his eyes, looking up at his arch enemy. Zero smirked and continued to finger himself, throwing his head back in pleasure.

Kaname almost growled at the sight of the aroused silver head, cheeks reddened and panting.

Zero of course was oblivious of this fact. To him it was a miracle he could get Kaname hard for him as the pureblood was obsessed with Yuki, a girl. Assuming that his hole was stretched properly now, he pulled his fingers out before positioning himself above Kaname's erection and slamming himself down.

Zero threw his head back, eyes widened.

"Augh! Ahh…! Haa…"

A wave of shock consumed his body, a shock of having something so big in him. It was a miracle he didn't pass out.

Zero was so tight, Kaname winced.

A minute passed and Zero finally composed himself. He lifted himself up and slammed back down, riding the pureblood.

"Haa… Agh!" he moaned as he slid down, hitting his prostate straight on.

The pleasure was too much and Kaname gritted his teeth.

But it was not enough, not fast enough.

The pureblood grabbed a hold of Zero and rolled them over; taking a hold of both his wrists and slamming them down on the concrete beside his head. He had changed their positions, now hovering over the prefect.

Kaname cursed.

"Fuck!"

It was the first time Zero had heard Kaname use any kind of vulgar words. He gazed up at Kaname groggily through his half-lidded eyes. He was a little disappointed as he could not see the pureblood's face due to it being hidden under his bangs. He was wondering what the other looked like as he thrust into him, rocking his hips in a steady rhythm, thrusting into his ass harder. _Deeper_.

* * *

'Knock, Knock, Knock,'

Zero's eyes fluttered open. Instantly he groaned when he was blinded by the light flooding into the room from the window.

The persistent knock on the door made him groan more. "What?" he called.

The knocking stopped and he heard some shuffling before a feminine voice greeted him. "Morning, Zero. Wake up and make us breakfast. I don't want to eat the chairman's food." Yuki answered, deciding to command food first thing in the morning.

"It's Saturday, Yuki. Let me sleep some more and if you don't want to eat the chairman's food, go to the canteen. They'll at least serve you some decent food." Zero retorted, pulling the pillow on top of his head, blocking the light.

Yuki stomped her little feet, smacking at the door. "NOOO! I want to eat yours. I want pancakes!" Yuki whined.

Zero ignored her and tried to get some sleep but the noise she was creating was too much thus aggravating him.

"Alright! Alright! I get it. Give me a minute! You go prepare the things we need." Zero growled, giving up on the thought of sleeping in.

The girl chirped happily and left with words of thank you. Zero sighed and buried his face in the pillow. He had had the craziest dream last night. He and Kaname were doing _it _and he was the one seducing the pureblood.

Zero's cheeks reddened. It was not unusual to have such dreams about a certain brunette pureblood.

Since the first time he drank Kaname's blood, he had been having dreams; wet dreams about the pureblood however they had never felt as real as this one had. It felt so real that Zero was beginning to doubt it himself.

He was silent for a minute before sighing. He looked under his sheets to find; to his surprise that he did not have a hard-on.

_'Okay that's new…'_

Zero was lost in his thoughts again. It was like he was forgetting something. _'Wasn't I on a mission yesterday? How did I get back?' _Zero eyed the tainted clothes he was wearing, confused. But then again it was not like it was the first time he went on a mission only to come back not remembering how he got there due to how severe his injures were.

Zero brushed the thought away and slipped out of bed only to fall. "What the fu—?!" he cursed. His legs had no energy in them. His spine hurt like hell and his body was sore.

The prefect was confused. He tried to get up but failed many times so instead crawled into the bathroom and got his dirty clothes off of him. He turned the shower on and quickly got under it to relieve the stiffness and soreness of his muscles. It worked and after a while Zero could stand again. Still his lower region hurt like hell.

All of sudden he gasped, feeling something cold run down his inner thigh. He looked down in horror. He was bleeding but smelt of sex.

Zero blinked.

He blinked again.

Finally realisation dawned on him.

He was fucked.

**_To be continue..._**

**_Review please..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not owe vampire knight. This is Vampire Knight FANFICTION.**

**AN: This is the original story of Summer Vacation Disaster (SVD) if Koori didn't come into the past.**

**Beta-ed by : Sweet Sonia**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Zero groaned and hit his head against the wall tiles_. How could he let his desire and lust take over? This was the worst… How could he? Just when they were becoming comfortable with each other's presence… _

After the death of Shizuka, Kaname gave Zero his blood to stop the boy from falling to a level E. The purebloods' intentions were not pure; only doing it to keep Yuki's knight, his chess piece sane however unconsciously creating a bond between the two.

This bond that was made allowed them to understand one another's feelings at all times. However they continued to hurt each other on Yuki's account. It was seriously a bloody and disturbing relationship one could say. It had gotten to the point where even after all the torment, the pureblood would be gentle in treating him and vice versa when Kaname was in need of comfort, Zero would be present.

_'It was one hell of a confusing relationship! I shouldn't have been kind to him. Look at what happened. I even started to call him Kaname rather than Kuran.'_

Of course it was kept a secret but rather than calling it a friendship, they were just comfortable in each other's presence besides their daily fights. Sometimes, they just sat together in silence, content with one another's company. Many events forced them to rely on each other and soon enough, Zero found he was falling for the pureblood.

_'Why did I have to fall in love with him out of all people?! Stupid pureblood; for being so charming!'_

When these feelings had grown, Zero learned how to hide his thoughts to prevent them from getting to Kaname through their bond, but it didn't last long. The drinking sessions increased his desire for lust and other needs.

_'And the most dreading thing happened! I had sex with Kaname.'_

Zero groaned. _Why was he so stupid? Why did he do it? And Kaname, why didn't he stop it? We even had three rounds of sex._

_'But we didn't kiss…'_

Zero knocked his forehead on the wall tiles again, sliding down onto the floor. _What now? How is he going to act in front of Kaname? Ignore him? Continue having this one-sided relationship? Or just go with the flow?_

Dark clouds hung over him, lost in feeling depressed and troubled, he didn't realize he had let his feelings escape into the bond.

**_'Zero, are you alright?'_**

Zero's head snapped up, startled. He looked around for the pureblood but couldn't see him. He soon realised Kaname was talking through the bond.

**_'You're awake? Its morning'_** Zero replied. One thing he had learned from having a bond was that he could talk to his partner without him being face to face or even opening his mouth.

**_'I have work that needs to be done. How about you? I can feel your distress.'_**

Zero felt warm.

He could feel Kaname's concern towards him even though he knew it was only as a friend. **_'It's nothing. I'm just a bit annoyed by Yuki's wake up method.'_**

Kaname chuckled and Zero smiled; content with just hearing the soft sound.

**_'Zero.'_** he called.

**_'Hm?'_**

**_'About yesterday…'_**

Zero flinched.

**_'Wh—'_**

Zero quickly cut in. **_'Kaname, let's not talk about it. I'm still tired.'_**

There was a moment of silence.

Zero knew Kaname wanted to say something but he hesitated.

**_'Ok.'_** He finally replied and immediately cut the conversation off.

Zero let out a big sigh and leaned back. "Oh, man."

* * *

Two days had passed and nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. He hadn't spoken to Kaname nor come across the pureblood.

Things were getting boring.

Zero rested against his window; wind blowing gently at his face. He felt fresh, as he had just come out the shower but something was nagging at him. He just wasn't sure what.

"Zero, you in?" Yuki asked.

Zero didn't answer as he knew Yuki was going to come in regardless. He was right as seconds later, the door creaked open and Yuki walked in. She headed straight towards him until she was a step away from him; hands on her hip, pouting.

"Mou, why didn't you answer if you're here?" she whined.

"What do you want Yuki?" he asked instead.

Yuki eyed him, studying him. "Have you forgotten? You said you'd help me and Yori arrange all the new books in the library."

Zero blinked.

He had forgotten about that. Yori was the school librarian, the only one maybe. There were some new books that had come in and Yori had asked Yuki to help. Being best friends, Yuki agreed instantly however dragging him along too as he was tall and thus could reach higher up.

_'Why can't they get a chair and climb that if they can't reach? It'd be easier, wouldn't it?'_

Yuki tugged at his arm. "Well, come on. Yori is waiting."

Zero wanted to protest but then again he didn't have anything else to do. _Maybe doing this would get his mind off his troubles_. With this resolve, Zero pulled his arm away and headed to the door, Yuki following closely behind.

* * *

"Where do these go?" Zero asked, holding up a pile of thick books.

Yori looked up. "They go in the restricted area… only staff member and teachers have access to that."

Zero nodded and headed to the restricted room. It was at the back of the library, the area dark. Just by looking at the area, it was obvious that it was not well maintained.

"..Whatever."

Arriving outside the room, Zero opened the door with his free hand and placed the books on a desk before looking at the title of the first.

'K….K….K…. where is the K section?' Zero wondered in the maze like shelves, not paying attention to where he was walking until he bumped into someone.

"Uff."

Zero staggered back.

Before he had the chance to fall, someone grabbed his wrist. He looked up. "Kaname?! What are you doing here?" It was Monday and there was plenty of time left before class-changeover.

"I was looking for something." Kaname answered distantly, letting go of Zero's wrist.

Zero tilted his head. Did he imagine that?

Kaname looked away, putting the book he was holding back on the shelf. He quietly moved away, looking for another book.

_Was Kaname ignoring him?_

Zero continued to stare up at Kaname, studying the other's expression. His face was blank, only a mask. Kaname was hiding something from him.

"Would you stop staring? It's disturbing." The pureblood finally responded cutting the awkward silence.

"It has never disturbed you before so why now?"

Kaname's ebony orbs flickered towards him before looking away again. This made Zero curious so he leaned in; trying to get a good look at Kaname and at the same time, invade the purebloods personal space.

"Kaname… Kaname… why won't you look at me?" Zero asked almost cracking, looking up at the pureblood, oblivious to the fact his face was too near to Kaname's and his lilac orbs were shimmering with tears. He looked like he was going to cry. Why wouldn't the pureblood look at him? Was he disgusted with him now?

"Kana… me…" Zero called again, not realizing how he was affecting the other. The prefect leaned in again, this time; his body was pressed against the purebloods a little too close.

Kaname gritted his teeth and in a flash slammed Zero against the shelves, causing books to fall around them. He pinned the prefects arms and swallowed his gasps as his lips came crashing down on the boy's, kissing him softly. It was a gentle kiss, as if he was searching and exploring the new feeling.

Kaname pulled away and Zero muttered. "Ka…Kaname?"

The pureblood hid his eyes from view, leaning in and resting his forehead on Zero's shoulder, pulling Zero's wrists down but still holding onto them tightly. "Why?!"

Zero blinked. "Why what?"

"Why do I desire you so much?"

"Huh?"

Zero blushed but also felt a stab to his heart when Kaname spoke again.

"It's weird. It's only been two days that we haven't seen each other… so why? We are friends, right?"

Zero couldn't answer that and neither could Kaname. They stood in silence until Yuki came looking for him causing Kaname to disappear from the scene.

* * *

Zero saw the pureblood at class change-over but Kaname didn't look at him at all. Not even a glance. _What does this mean?_

_Did Kaname want to cut off completely from him? Even as enemies?_

* * *

Three days later

Zero was doing his homework but could not get his head into it. He was just not in the mood.

In the end, he collapsed onto his desk, giving up on his homework; instead staring off with a dazed look on his face.

Kaname had totally ditched him. He wouldn't speak to him, fight with him or even look at him for that matter. Zero was frustrated beyond belief but this was to be expected. What he had done with Kaname… he had never pegged Kaname to being homophobic though.

He figured this would happen if he took a step towards the other. He just never thought he would be so hurt by Kaname's rejection.

_'I thought vampires didn't care about gender… isn't the Night Class vice-president going out with that red haired model.'_

Zero sighed, depressed. _Who would want him? He is a level D who is close to falling to a level E… a hunter, yet a vampire. He didn't belong to either world. He was a guy and knew could never match up to Kaname in looks. _

Zero wasn't confident in the way he looked. Not popular – _not that he cared_ – but he had never been complimented by anyone thus thought maybe he was viewed as an ugly being. After all, he had a really pale complexion, though it being smooth and silky still looked unhealthy. He was even paler than vampires. Then there was his silver hair. People must think he looked like an old man. His body being too thin for a male, his waist smaller that a girls.

Zero was never one to care about looks but when he thought about whether he was good enough for Kaname... to be his lover, he'd become self-conscious.

The prefect groaned. _Why did he have to degrade himself?_ Now he was even more depressed.

"…"

**_'Kaname… Kaname… are you awake?'_** Zero called through the bond.

No answer.

It was the same as it had for the last three days. Kaname had stopped the connection. He wouldn't respond nor would he start a conversation. It was like Zero was disposable.

**_'Kaname...'_** he tried again but to no avail.

Zero pouted, sniffing. "Stupid Kaname." He was silent. "No… stupid me."

* * *

Zero ditched class change-over and went to hang out near the nearby lake in the forest. He was throwing pebbles into the lake, bored, when someone approached him.

"Zero!" he was panting.

Zero glanced at the newcomer, nonchalantly. "Yo."

"Yo?!" Kaname almost shouted as he kneeled down beside Zero, taking his sliced wrist in hand. His eyes widened when he saw how deep the slit was and how Zero was doing nothing to stop the bleeding. "You're bleeding. What happened?!" he asked, taking out a handkerchief and tying it tightly around Zero's arm to stop the bleeding.

Zero watched as Kaname tended his injury. He did it on purpose. He slit his own wrist and let it bleed to lure Kaname to him as talking normally was not an option.

Zero broke the silence. "You're finally talking to me."

Kaname flinched.

He didn't answer; looking anywhere but at Zero.

"Ne, do I have to bleed every time I want to talk to you?" Zero asked, tilting his head.

At last, the pureblood looked at him. "You did this to yourself?!" he asked, shocked.

Zero nodded. "You angry?" Zero asked, still nonchalantly.

Kaname looked like he was going to shout at him so Zero braced himself for the worst.

However the pureblood just let a small sigh out. "Zero…" he exclaimed heavily. "You don't. Don't do it anymore. I'll come to you when you call, ok?"

Zero blinked then nodded and smiled. He then stared at his wrist and held it towards Kaname, tilting his head to the side. "Won't you lick-heal it?"

This startled the pureblood but he took Zero's arm regardless and stared at it. As the thought _'Kaname won't do it' _passed Zero's mind; he shivered as a hot, wet appendage trailed across his wrist. The prefect bit back a moan and watched as Kaname worked around his wound almost sensually.

Seeing as the pureblood had his guard down, Zero decided it was time to ask Kaname something that had been bugging him. "Kaname… are you disgusted by me?"

The pureblood gave Zero's healed skin one last lick before moving his attention to Zero. "No, why would I? For what reason?" the pureblood asked bewildered, not understanding what Zero was talking about.

"I'm talking about me being gay and you avoiding me… and the fact that we had sex." Zero's face grew hot as he remembered the night they spent together.

"Gender doesn't matter in the vampire world and I'm not avoiding you."

"Then?!"

"Zero." Kaname was now gazing directly into Zero's lilac orbs. "I desire you. I don't understand why but being near you makes me want to lose control and push you down and have my way with you. We are friends, Zero. Friends don't have such desires."

_'I do but I'm in love with you._' Zero studied the pureblood. The brunette really seemed confused of his feelings right now. _'He looks pale as if he hasn't had any sleep.'_ It saddened Zero that he was causing Kaname trouble.

"But fuck buddies do." _'Kaname doesn't love me at this point in time but he does desire me'_. Zero was satisfied with this alone, as long as Kaname didn't cut their ties altogether.

Kaname frowned. "Are you suggesting we become sex friends?"

Zero didn't like the idea but for now it was the only thing that he could think of. Moving forward, he slid his arms around the brunette's neck, embracing him in a tender hug. "Mm…" Zero kissed Kaname's lips lightly before kissing his cheek, followed by licking his ear and then biting at it lightly. "It would be fun wouldn't it?" Zero whispered seductively.

**_To be continue..._**

**_Review please..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not owe vampire knight. This is Vampire Knight FANFICTION.**

**AN: This is the original story of Summer Vacation Disaster (SVD) if Koori didn't come into the past.**

**Beta-ed by : Sweet Sonia**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Zero shuddered._

_The pureblood's wet tongue entered his mouth again as he whined. Sweet blood mixed with Kaname's taste, pushing against him for more contact. Kaname shoved him against the counter roughly, pinning Zero beneath him. The boy squirmed; the heat becoming too much. He clung onto his crush, arching into him as his legs were pushed open wider._

_Too much heat…_

_Kaname's hand snaked up his shirt making him moan._

_There was too much heat._

_Kaname's smell was intoxicating him. The pureblood pressed in closer, deeper… Kaname's other hand wandered down his back, only to grab his ass, massaging, making him shudder. All of Kaname was crushing him… everything he had between his legs, causing a shock of pleasure to run up his spine, the feeling incredible, indescribable, making him scream._

_The heat… the smell…_

"ZERO!"

Zero snapped out of his thoughts and turned to his left. "Yuki?" he mumbled before realising something was burning. He yelped in surprise when he saw the eggs that he had been frying were already charcoal black in the pan. As quick as he could, he turned the gas off and placed the pan under the sink, under running water.

"Why are you spacing out while you're cooking? That's dangerous." Yuki complained.

"Sorry." Zero apologized, flushing. He was recalling what had happened yesterday in the kitchen with Kaname.

"Why are you blushing for?" Yuki asked before something popped into her head.

She smirked.

"Oohh…. Were you fantasising about something ecchi?"

Zero spluttered.

Yuki didn't need to ask anything as she knew she had guessed right. She began laughing. "I was right! Oh my god, you're like a normal teenager after all Zero." The girl squealed.

_'If only you knew who I'm fantasising about Yuki, I don't think you'd be this happy.'_

"I was not." he lied.

Yuki smirked, knowing Zero was lying. "Ha! You can't lie to me." Yuki exclaimed.

"I was not!" Zero protested regardless of the fact that he was indeed lying.

Suddenly the chairman appeared, looking so damn lecherous. "Oh… What's this I hear Zero-rin? You're thinking about something kinky? Hentai~"

Zero's vein popped. "I don't want to hear this from you, pervert geezer!"

Cross flinched, crocodile tears appearing. "How could you say that to me? I'm not a pervert and I'm only 200 years old. I'm not old."

Zero and Yuki looked carelessly back at the chairman as if he had just said something ridiculous.

* * *

It was time for class but Kaname wasn't paying attention; distracted as he was, his gaze bore out the window. His book was left forgotten on the table. Takuma noticed the sudden change in Kaname as he too looked out the window to see what had caught the purebloods attention.

Upon seeing only the prefects, he turned his attention back to the teacher up front. _'What is he so engrossed in? It's only Cross-chan and Kiryuu-kun are outside laughing together.'_ Takuma hummed in amusement. _'Oh, but this is the first time I've ever seen Kiryuu-kun's smile.'_ Takuma glanced at the window again. _'He looks different. So beautiful if I may say.'_

"Stop looking Takuma." A gruff voice suddenly warned him.

Takuma turned to his friend and flinched.

Kaname was glaring at him. Takuma immediately apologized and laughed awkwardly as he turned his attention elsewhere. He pouted; he wasn't even looking at Cross-chan.

Kaname growled inwardly, still watching a certain silver haired prefect.

* * *

Zero gasped when out of the blue someone grabbed him and slammed him against the wall, pinning his wrists above his head. The ex-human quickly searched for his attacker's face.

"Kaname, what was that for? Unhand me." Zero demanded, not happy at being treated so roughly.

However the pureblood was in a bad mood; he was not looking happy at all.

Zero blinked.

Did he do something to anger the other?

"Hey, why are you in a bad mood?" the prefect asked, not caring about being manhandle anymore.

Kaname's eyes were flickering with annoyance. It made Zero a little scared for something had made the pureblood show his dissatisfaction so obviously. "Ka—"

"What were you talking about with Yuki just now?" Kaname asked though it sounded more like a demand.

Zero lifted an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play me as a fool!" Zero flinched at Kaname's loud voice. "You know exactly what I mean."

Zero didn't.

"I don't! Stop being so loud, others will hear us." Zero was getting concerned if soon others would find them. He didn't want Yuki to see Kaname pinning him against the wall.

Kaname chuckled darkly. "Let them find us." Kaname closed in onto Zero. Zero could feel him breathing on his lips; their lips grazing ever so slightly before he pulled away and whispered in his ear. "Let them found out how much of a _loose whore_ you are."

Zero flinched and before he knew it, he slapped Kaname across the cheek. His breathing was a bit hard.

Kaname's head whipped to the side. He slowly brought his hand to his cheek, touching it… cradling it as if he was in disbelief.

Zero snapped out of his anger and realized what he had just done. Just as he was about to apologize, he was slammed against the wall again, lips crashing against lips roughly with both of his wrists pinned together by Kaname.

* * *

"Ah… no more…" Zero whimpered, eyes watering, arching into Kaname when the pureblood's fingers brushed a certain spot in him. However Kaname didn't say a word as he released his hold on Zero's wrists and flipped him, yanking Zero's pants down so his rear was facing him. Then without much warning, Kaname grabbed his hips, positioned his body and thrust into him, hard.

'Ba-thump!'

Zero screamed in agony.

His body jerked from the shock.

Kaname entered him too early, he was not ready yet. "Ahh… haa…haa… Stop… it hurts…" Zero smelt a scent of his own blood in the air. He was bleeding.

Kaname stilled, trying to control himself not to just move yet. Zero was so tight. Kaname stayed quiet, grabbing Zero's hard-on.

Zero gasped, letting out a moan as Kaname started pumping him while at the same time, moving… grinding and slamming into him.

"Ah! No ah… No! No more! I can't take it." Zero whined, feeling too much of pleasure and pain mixed together at one time.

Kaname gritted his teeth, no words left him.

"Ah…aa! Why are you so silent? Ah! Kaname?" Kaname continued to thrust into him, hitting his prostate again and again, paying no heed to Zero's inquiry.

Zero tried to even his breathing, tears running down his cheeks furiously while his body perspired. His body was heated up with arousal but alas he couldn't help but notice something bothering the pureblood. He tried to look at Kaname but he couldn't get a good look. _He knew something was wrong but why wouldn't Kaname tell him? Why?_

"Kaname?" Zero tried to call but no response. Kaname didn't turn to him, gazing anywhere else except at Zero. "Kaname! You're… acting weird. Ah!"

* * *

Kaname caressed Zero's soft hair gently. The silver haired teen had passed out after the third round and Kaname had carried him to the Sun Dorm. He was tucked in his bed with his head on the pureblood's laps.

He traced the dried up tears that had streamed down Zero's cheeks, wiping them. _What had gotten into him?_ Zero was only smiling and having a good time with Yuki like usual but that angered him and made him really irritated. Then when he realized Takuma was checking his silver haired friend out, it fuelled his anger more.

He even forced Zero later when he stumbled upon the silver haired boy. _What is this feeling? Why was he so bothered?_

Kaname stroked Zero's cheeks and leaned down, grazing his lips with Zero's lightly. "Please… Zero. Pay attention to me only."

* * *

"What's this red mark on your neck, Zero?" Yuki suddenly asked in class while tugging at his collar which caused ruckus in class pretty much to his annoyance.

"No way, isn't that a hickey?!" a boy in the class exclaimed loudly, surprising Zero.

"Eh, seriously?! Where? Oh…. Really. Wow!" another boy joined in blushing but mostly shocked.

"What?! No way! Kiryuu has a girlfriend?!"

"That bastard! Isn't he always so scary? How can he have a girlfriend?"

Zero didn't understand at first and was too shocked when his class mates started flocking around him like he was some sort of exhibition. However when he snapped out of it, he quickly hid the hickey with his palm but the damage had been done.

"No! This… uh…" Zero tried to explain but blushed instead, spurting nonsense.

The girls in the class started to squeal as soon as they saw Zero's adorable flushed state, Yuki being no exception.

Finally, embarrassed to the maximum Zero stood up banging the table. "Quit it or I'll give you all detention!" the male prefect screamed, succeeding in getting the others to stop teasing him and get back to their seat though it didn't stop them from gossiping and throwing glances at him.

Zero sat with a huff and glared at Yuki for looking at him like he was a pervert. But Yuki just laughed it up.

"Introduce me to your girlfriend later, ok Zero?"

Zero was going to retort but the teacher had already entered so he slumped on the table instead_. 'That baka pureblood!'_

* * *

Kaname arrived to his room and shut the door behind him. His room was quiet, too quiet for his liking. His senses were heightened and he was put on alert just before he was ambushed. Someone threw themselves at him, causing him to fall to the floor with his attacker above him. Kaname growled as soon as his arms were bounded by a strong chain charm that came out of nowhere, pinning him to the floor.

"Shush~" the attacker hushed him with a long elegant finger against his plump red lips. "Don't move."

Kaname flinched. _'Zero?!'_

He eyed his attacker. His silver hair framing perfectly around his face as he looked down at him, his body against Kaname's while one of his elbows supported his body from completely laying against him.

He looked sexy. That, Kaname had to admit.

He suddenly hissed when he felt the shackles around his wrists burn against his skin. A soft chuckle resounded. "I told you not to move didn't I?" Kaname ceased all movement. His eyes narrowed at his ambusher.

The other just smiled in return as he cupped the pureblood's cheek with his free hand. "You really caused me a lot of embarrassment today you know?"

Kaname smirked. "Oh, really? What did I do?"

Zero pouted. "You left a hickey on me. All of my classmates saw it no thanks to Yuki."

Kaname smiled goofily. "Then it's not my fault right?"

Zero's eyes narrowed. "It's your fault for putting a hickey in a visible part in the first place."

Kaname chuckled. "It was just a hickey." _'To show other you're taken. Mine.'_

'Ba-thump'

Zero lay down on Kaname, hands on the purebloods chest while his chin was nestled in his hand. He seemed comfortable. "But it was so embarrassing when they saw it." Zero whined. "I hate it when they start fantasising about how I have sex."

Kaname jerked and frowned. For some reason he didn't like what he heard. "I don't like that either…" Kaname mumbled but fortunately or unfortunately Zero didn't catch it.

"Hm? Did you say something?"

Kaname hid his annoyance and put on a smile. "Nothing… anyway Zero, get this charm off of me. I can't touch you like this."

Zero got up however he didn't deactivate the charm. He smiled mischievously. "Nope, that's your punishment. No touching me for a while." He laughed and left through the window.

Kaname watched silently as it became really quiet around him. He was amused how cute Zero could really be but—he got up. "This charm doesn't work on me." he said as the shackles disintegrated into dust.

* * *

A few days later

Zero looked dreadful when he entered the kitchen.

"What are you doing, Chairman?" Zero asked the man wearing the bright ruffled pink apron.

Cross beamed at him. "I'm cooking dinner of course."

Zero gagged, even the smell coming from the stove was totally disturbing. "I'm not eating then." Zero mumbled as he tried to leave, trying to escape the death sentence.

However, he couldn't get far when a petite girl locked his arm in death lock, stopping him from getting away.

"What the hell, Yuki?! Let me go!"

"No!" the girl protested. "If I'm going down, you're going down with me too." Yuki whined, dragging him back into the dining room.

"No way!"

"But Kaname- senpai is coming over today." Yuki made a teary face.

Zero stilled. He looked at Yuki then at the chairman who was too absorbed in his cooking to notice the commotion they were making then back to Yuki again. He sighed. "Alright. Alright. Why did you have to invite that bastard over anyway?"

Yuki beamed. "The chairman invited him not me. I'm too shy to do so and Kaname-senpai is not a bastard. Be nice, ok?" Yuki insisted.

Suddenly Zero felt remorse. He and Kaname still maintained their arch-enemy image so no one would find out about their relationship. Thus, lying to Yuki like this made him really guilty. He patted Yuki's head, apologizing in his head for having an affair with the man she had a crush on. "Yeah, dream on."

Yuki huffed. "I'm serious."

"Yeah, whatever" Zero said waving her off as he took a chair and sat by the window.

* * *

Zero heard knocking and his senses picked up a strong presence. _'Kaname's here.'_ He glanced towards the door.

Meanwhile at the sound of knocking, Yuki perked up, running to the door. "I'll get that." she yelled.

Zero too left the dining room after setting the table up. His guess was right when he saw Kaname at the door but frowned upon seeing the pureblood caress Yuki's hair. A gentle expression was present on his face, looking at Yuki so lovingly.

Dark emotion filled him as he stood there, watching the two brunettes interact. Kaname was treating Yuki so tenderly, Zero felt like killing someone. Not wanting to see it anymore, Zero approached them and smacked Kaname's hand away. He glared at the pureblood without saying anything.

"Hey, Zero! Why did you do that? Kaname-senpai didn't do anything wrong." Yuki scolded.

"Whatever, the chairman is calling for you." Zero said, not sparing Yuki a glance as he was busy glaring at the pureblood.

Yuki glanced at the dining room. True, she heard the chairman calling for her but she didn't want to leave the two to fight. The girl was hesitating.

Suddenly Kaname smiled at her. "Don't worry, Yuki. We aren't going to fight." He assured the girl.

In seconds, Yuki smiled in relief and left.

The two watched the girl disappear inside the dining room before they turned to each other. Zero narrowed his eyes towards Kaname while the pureblood smirked. "Jealous, Zero?"

Zero huffed, still frowning. "Who would be?" Zero whirled around. "The chairman did the cooking. I hope you die from food poisoning." He said, heading towards the dining room.

Kaname chuckled inwardly and followed him. "The same goes for you." Kaname retorted.

Zero really didn't mean what he said but this had already become a habit, a teasing to them. Besides, at least they still seemed like they resented each other.

* * *

The dinner went well. The chairman's food was edible at least but still he couldn't stand the smell and some of the food was burned. Zero had stopped eating half way. He had lost his appetite however that was not all the cause. The other reason was the constant flirting between Yuki and Kaname. They had been doing that earlier too. Kaname showered Yuki with affection.

Zero couldn't bear to look at it anymore so when it was time for dessert, Zero left saying he didn't like sweet stuff. Yuki tried to stop him but he ignored the girl meanwhile Cross was disappointed. Kaname however only watched him leave without any expression.

Upon leaving, Zero sought comfort in his room in the dorm. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it. He buried his face in his palms.

He knew this would happen. It was normal. It was how it was supposed to be. He knew he should be immune to it already after seeing it so many times.

_But still why?_

_Why was it every time he saw it, it made a new wound in his already abused heart?_

_Was it because he was too in love with the pureblood?_

_Was it because he wanted to monopolize the pureblood alone?_

_Was it because he wanted the pureblood to touch him only, to love him and to be nice to him only?_

_Stop_.

He has to stop thinking like that. Zero slid down. He had picked this path. He couldn't be too greedy. _'Kaname doesn't like it. He'll leave you if he knew.' _His conscious advised.

Zero bit back a sob. "But I want him. I want him so much." Zero argued.

_'But he is not yours. You made it clear yourself to be his sex friend. You don't have the privilege to hog him for yourself. '_ His conscious was making sense but it saddened him further.

"Why? Why did I fall in love with him?" Zero cried.

**_To be continue..._**

**_Review please..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not owe vampire knight. This is Vampire Knight FANFICTION.**

**AN: This is the original story of Summer Vacation Disaster (SVD) if Koori didn't come into the past.**

**Beta-ed by : Sweet Sonia**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Present.

Zero groaned for the fifth time that morning as he emptied his stomach into the toilet bowl. _Why was this happening to him? Had he caught a stomach bug? Was it because he ate something the Chairman made last week? _

Remembrance of last week's dinner sent Zero into another fit of throwing up. Hecried out as he felt his throat burning_._

"Are you done?" a worried voice asked. Zero nodded and seconds later he heard someone flushing the toilet as he collapsed beside the sink. His chest was rising up and down, exhausted. His eyes weakly travelled across the luxurious bathroom of Kaname's room as he thought of going to the doctor for a check-up.

"Zero, I think you should go see the doctor. You're as pale as a corpse." Kaname voiced out his concern as he helped Zero stand up and rinse his mouth.

Zero chuckled a little. "I am usually as pale as corpse, Kaname." he joked.

Kaname frowned. "I didn't mean that. How many days has this been going on for? Four days! It has been four days of vomiting every morning. I don't think that's healthy. You must have caught something." Kaname nagged.

It had in actual been a week since he started to feel sick but Kaname didn't have to know that. It was also by accident that the pureblood had found out about this a few days ago. "I don't like doctors." Zero whined.

"You still have to go!" The pureblood was serious. "Or do you want me to drag your ass to the clinic, carrying you there bridal style?"

Zero's body shot up straight and he frowned at the pureblood. "Fuck no! That would be so embarrassing and weird. Not to mention Aidou would bug the hell out of me later."

Kaname chuckled, seeming satisfied with the reaction he received. "So, you'll go?"

Zero gave up and nodded reluctantly.

"Good." Kaname beamed.

At this Zero groaned, thinking of the troublesome procedure he needed to go through to see a doctor. "Urgh~"

* * *

Zero requested for a leave that day. He had been vomiting every morning for a week now and knew that something was definitely wrong. He considered going to see the school nurse as it would be much easier but as it was Saturday, school was out and the nurse had left. He had tried flu medicine but this also had no effect.

Zero didn't have a particular favourite clinic so he went into the first he came across. After registering and completing the necessary paperwork, he waited to be called; only now looking around his surroundings.

The clinic he had entered was not that big however it was not small either. It was an adequate size for a clinic. He noticed it was not too busy and many of the customers seemed to be of Chinese origin. He also realised the interior design of the clinic screamed traditional Chinese.

Zero paled.

_He didn't accidently enter an acupuncture shop did he?_

"Kiryuu Zero-san?" a call of his name snapped Zero out of his thoughts. Zero looked up to see a young, short Chinese man in lab coat looking over his clip board, calling for him. _Is he the doctor?_ The doctor seemed fairly young. He looked kind of familiar.

The young man called again, looking around, though Zero could swear the man was looking in his direction as if he had recognized him. Zero quickly stood up.

"Here"

The man beckoned him to enter a room, making him take a seat before he himself sat in front of Zero.

"So Kiryuu-san, how may I help you?" he asked. Zero was right when he guessed the man was the doctor.

"I think I have stomach flu. I've been vomiting all week. It only happens in the morning though." Zero said, not beating around the bush.

"I see…" the doctor wrote something down. He then took Zero's temperature and wrote that down too. It was normal. "Did you eat anything bad? Maybe something that passed its expiry date?"

Zero shook his head. "Oh, but my foster father is bad at cooking. I usually get stomach aches from his cooking but I seldom vomit. Not as bad as this time." Zero explained.

The doctor nodded. "Do you mind if I do a blood test?"

Zero shook his head and held out his arm as the doctor made the necessary preparations. When the needle penetrated him, Zero winced a bit but then felt nothing. After taking some blood, the doctor swabbed his punctured skin and Zero held the alcohol swab against the wound.

"I'll prescribe you some medicine for your vomiting. If you still have the same symptoms, please come again and the result of the blood test will be ready by tomorrow. Please come tomorrow to pick up the results."

Zero nodded in a daze. _'What result? Isn't it just a stomach bug? Then again why did he take my blood? I haven't caught anything have I?'_

Zero suddenly paled and opened his mouth. "Erm… doctor… I'm haven't caught anything serious have I? It's only a stomach bug right?"

The doctor didn't answer right away as his blank black charcoal eyes stared at him, boring holes into him as if he could see something that Zero couldn't. His eyes travelled from Zero's lilac hues to his stomach and stayed for a while before looking at him again.

"Don't worry you'll get the results tomorrow."

Zero nodded. After he paid for his medicine, Zero left and headed back to his dorm.

That experience had been strange.

The doctor was really a weird one.

For one, he was a bit too young to be considered a doctor as he seemed only two year older than him. The second were his eyes. They seemed as if they could see everything. Lastly it was his aura, Zero had a feeling that he recognised it from somewhere in his past, a long time ago.

* * *

Zero took the medicine. His stomach calmed down a little but the next morning, he was still vomiting. Zero requested for a leave yet again. He was really tired and had been feeling dizzy too. When he arrived to the clinic, Zero collapsed on the chair and lifted his head upward, afraid he would feel nauseous again.

His turn came up and he walked into the doctor's room. "Been throwing up again this morning?" the doctor asked.

Zero would normally nod his head but since he was feeling nauseous, he answered instead. "Yes. The medicine worked a little in the evening and during the night but not this morning."

The doctor nodded, scribbling it on a piece of paper. "The results are out."

Zero's head perked up. "And?"

"Congratulations. You're pregnant." The doctor said with a straight face.

Zero blinked then paled and spluttered. "Do I look like I'm a woman to you?"

The doctor however seemed calm. "Please relax, Zero." He was speaking to him differently today, Zero noticed. "You don't remember anything even after two weeks of the pregnancy?"

The doctor was talking weird again.

Zero stood up. "What are you talking about Shou-sensei?!" he exclaimed before realising what he had just said. _How did he know the man's name?_ He blinked, glancing at the doctor. His vision started spinning and he staggered. He felt his knees weaken, dark spots appearing in his vision. He grabbed at anything he could before he fell unconscious.

* * *

"_What are you doing, Zero?" said a voice coming in sight of the messy library where Zero was currently residing, reading._

_Zero looked up to the doctor, wearing a confused expression. "Sensei, why is it only girls can get pregnant? I don't understand."_

_The doctor blinked confusedly before realizing it must be one of Yuki-sama's mental torments again. "Well, Zero… girls have ovum while boys don't. That's all."_

_Zero blinked then frowned. "So if I have ovum, I can get pregnant too?"_

_The doctor didn't even flinch as he nodded._

_The child stood up from the pile of books before heading towards a darker corner of the library where some old, dusty books were kept. His little finger trailed the organized books, reading the titles as he searched before he pulled a worn out book and opened it carefully._

_The doctor seemed a bit worried. "You aren't doing what I think you're doing, are you?"_

"_I am."_

"_There is no such thing"_

"_There is. I read about it before. It's rather a large magic consuming spell." Zero replied. He sounded so calm, it worried the doctor. The child didn't know what he was getting himself into._

"_Zero, I think you are better off not doing this. It's dangerous. There may be a side effect."_

_However Zero was silent, the air around him was changing and soon he was surrounded by a blinding light. The doctor immediately covered his eyes._

**'****_TUD'_**

Zero lost conscious.

* * *

_Zero woke up a couple of hours later, only to be lectured by the doctor on how careless he had acted. Zero apologized. _

_"So how was it?" Zero asked after. His expression showed how hopeful he was feeling inside._

_The doctor didn't catch his meaning at first. "How was what?"_

_Zero pouted, becoming impatient. "I mean the spell. Did it work?" _

_Something seemed to click in the doctor's head as Zero saw his eyes light up however the doctor shook his head, crushing Zero's heart. _

_"No, I'm afraid not. The spell is actually incomplete. I have checked. There is no new organ in your body." The doctor explained. _

_Zero was quiet. He could already feel the tears coming out. 'I can't stay with Kana-san if I'm like this. I'm just going to be a burden.'_

_Suddenly, he felt a comforting pat on his shoulder. The physician was looking at him regretfully even though he didn't understand why Zero wanted to have female reproduction organs in his body. _

_Zero gave him a small smile and they stayed in silence._

* * *

_"Are you ok, Zero?" a soft voice asked him. _

_Zero turned his big teary eyes towards Kana-san and shook his head before his face turned green from all the shaking and went back to vomit, throwing out what was left in his stomach. _

_Zero cried out as he felt his throat burning. Kana-san leaned beside him and flushed the toilet before picking him up and helping him wash his mouth in the sink. During this, Zero just lay weakly against the pureblood's chest. _

_Kana-san carried him out of the bathroom and went to the medical wing to see the family doctor, Dr Shou._

_The scene flashed forward as he found himself in another day, sitting on a chair in front of the doctor as he read out the results of his condition. Kaname wasn't with him as he was at work._

_"What?"_

_"You are pregnant." The doctor said with no facial change._

_ "Pregnant? What do you mean?" Zero asked confusedly as if it was the first time he heard the word. _

_The doctor eyed him as if he was studying him. "In a simple word pregnant mean that you have a baby in you."_

_"Eh?! But you said it didn't work!" Zero exclaimed, remembering what the doctor told him a few weeks ago. _

_"Well I was wrong. You're clearly pregnant."_

_Zero gaped, getting all teary. The spell worked… the spell worked! "Oh, my god." 'I can't wait to tell Kana-san!'_

* * *

Zero woke up and looked around him. He was in an unfamiliar room. It was all white like a medical facility.

"You're finally awake." A voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Zero turned and saw the doctor. He remembered it now. The doctor was the Kuran family's physician. He was the one looking after Kaname after the pureblood's parents died and he was an expert in curses and spells. He was the one who managed Kaname's curse besides Zero.

"Shou-sensei. How have you been?" Zero smiled.

"Good." The other smiled for the first time he had known him. "Now do you believe me you're pregnant?" the other asked.

Zero nodded. The forgetting spell on him would be lifted when he either got pregnant or someone confirmed his pregnancy. However he hadn't remembered everything yet and his power still hadn't awoken.

"Whose is it? The baby I mean." Doctor Shou asked as minutes of silence passed.

"It's Kaname's."

The doctor would have congratulated him right about now if Zero's gloomy face hadn't indicated something else.

"It's not mutual?" the doctor guessed and the hunter nodded.

"Is it history repeating itself?" The doctor asked again.

Zero's palms clenched. "I don't know… I don't know…"

_**To be continue...**_

_**Review please...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not owe vampire knight. This is Vampire Knight FANFICTION.**

**AN: This is the original story of Summer Vacation Disaster (SVD) if Koori didn't come into the past. Also I already sent Trap chapter 3 to my beta-reader. I'll put it up when i received the beta-ed chapter. **

**Beta-ed by : Sweet Sonia**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A figure stood, leaning against a tree, clad in a dark coat as his eyes trained on a certain boy. Zero had taken another leave, it being the fifth time that week.

Kaname had become curious.

So he followed him secretly… or so he thought.

Kaname quickly hid behind a tree when once again Zero looked towards his direction, suspiciously. He stared for a few seconds before deciding to continue walking again.

He figured Zero knew he was being followed or sensed a vampire nearby. Zero's ability was amazing but he cursed it at times as such.

It was so hard to stalk the silver angel unnoticed.

Kaname jerked back and raised an eyebrow. _'Angel? Since when had he started referring to Zero as an angel?'_ he glanced at the younger vampire and nodded to himself. He couldn't deny that the boy looked the part…

Zero, to him was stunning.

It was rare to see such beauty in human form; Zero had actually exceeded most vampires in terms of beauty.

_'Not that I'm going to tell him. I know he'll definitely hate it and won't talk to me for a while.' _Kaname shook his head. No, he didn't want that to happen, ever.

Suddenly, Kaname was pulled out of his thoughts when he realized Zero had stopped walking. He let his eyes wander around and spotted another man approaching the boy.

It was not anyone Kaname had seen before nor had he seen the guy with Zero beforehand. However the way they acted, it seemed they were pretty close. Kaname's jaw locked, his hands clenching until they turned white as he watched the guy ruffle Zero's hair. Zero pushed the hand away but was laughing while telling the other to stop.

'Twitch'

They looked really close.

Kaname shook his head. _'No, Kaname. Zero has the right to be close to other men other than you.'_

The guy suddenly swung his arm around Zero's shoulder.

'Twitch'

Kaname unconsciously gritted his teeth_. 'It's ok. It's only a friendly gesture. No need to get so riled up. Zero does it to me all the time…!'_

_Kaname however glared. 'But seriously, get your hands off.'_

Suddenly the guy hugged Zero and his hand slowly travelled down Zero's back, touching his lower back.

_'Twitch'_

_'STOP TOUCHING HIM!' _Kaname snapped.

'CRASH!'

The glass window of a shop the two were standing near shattered into a million pieces.

Zero flinched.

The sound startling him.

Kaname had managed to place a shield around Zero at the last minute to protect him however the guy with him was not so lucky. He grunted in pain as shards of glass embedded into him.

Girls passing by screamed while others watched grimly. Zero was left stunned, his body frozen. As if something had struck him, he snapped his eyes towards Kaname's direction, shock and confusion clearly present.

Zero knew it was him.

Irritated to the max, Kaname left.

* * *

The night class students were lazing around in the student's lounge room. Everyone was doing their own thing; chatting, reading or just fooling around with their friends. This included a certain pureblood, Kaname who was reading a book. Kain however had noticed a while back that it had been about half an hour since he had turned a page.

Aidou came and sat beside Ruka who was sitting beside Kain on the couch. "What are you reading?" he asked Ruka while munching on his pocky.

Ruka took a glance over to her childhood friend before back to her magazine. "A quiz."

Aidou's blue eyes perked up. "What's it about?"

"If he likes you." Ruka said reading the title.

At this, Aidou scooted closer. "Ask me. Ask me." he exclaimed, excited.

Ruka didn't seem as excited as the blonde was but she still complied. Kain too seemed to be interested in it as he leaned into Ruka. "Well… first question. Does he stare at you a lot?"

Aidou hummed, glancing at Kaname before looking back at Ruka pouting. "No. It's always that prefect girl."

Kain raised an eyebrow. "Leader-sama again?"

"Why? Can't I?"

"You are too obsessed with him." Kain mumbled which earned him a half pout, half glare from his cousin.

"Anyway," Ruka butted in. "Second question, does he tease you a lot?"

Aidou nodded and Kain snorted. "As if, you masochist."

If you were talking about teasing, Kiryuu was most likely the one who got teased a lot though not in a healthy way.

Kain suddenly blinked. _'Wait a minute…'_ He had just realized something. Besides the prefect girl, their leader stared at Kiryuu a lot too. Thinking back, _was it really a date?_

* * *

Kain was in town a few weeks back when he saw it. He had gone to get something for Hanabusa, and on his way back had seen Kaname in an Ice-cream café.

_'This is a pleasant surprise… I didn't know leader-sama has a sweet tooth.' _He mused until he realized the pureblood was not alone.

_'He's not alone… and he's only drinking coffee. Guess he hasn't got a sweet tooth after all'_ Kain sighed, bored. _'But who is he with? Cross-chan?'_

Kain strained his eyes to get a better look. He would have found it easier to see them if they had not chosen an isolated table. Kain shifted this way and that before finally getting a good look.

He stiffened.

"Eh?"

It was Kiryuu. Seeing Kiryuu was a shock but seeing him with a smile on his face exceeded that level.

_He was smiling around his worst enemy. _

Kain blinked.

Going as far as rubbing his eyes in disbelief and pinching his cheek; yet Kiryuu was still there with their leader, both acting like best of friends.

"Areeee?!"

* * *

"Shut up, Akatsuki." Aidou growled at him and Kain snapped out of his thought.

Ruka, without further ado, continued. "Third question, does he compliment you a lot? Or notice any new changes, including anything small."

Aidou thought and shook his head. "No, Cross-chan gets it a lot more."

Kain searched his brain. He remembered an occasion where the pureblood would suddenly talk to the male prefect. It was weird when their leader would notice something was different about Kiryuu although he was never one to compliment it.

_"_Next question, does he always try to have physical contact with you?" Aidou hummed but sadly shook his head.

"The only time Kaname-sama touches me is when he slaps me because I did something wrong." Then Aidou glared. "And that prefect girl always gets a pat on her head. It's not fair." He whined.

Meanwhile Kain laughed dryly in his head. _'I guess that 'that' applies too…' _their leader could always blow anyone away from him using his kinetic power but for some reason when it involved Kiryuu, he would hurt him using his own hands. It was like it was intentional.

The tall noble had seen a few fight scenes between the pureblood and the prefect and it was always one bloody mess. Not to mention that Kaname-sama had the tendency to invade the prefect's personal space, with their face and body so dangerously close together.

"Question 5… Does he have the tendency to be jealous all the time if you become too close with someone or speak about someone else fondly or be seen talking to someone of the opposite gender?"

"No." Aidou mumbled tiredly. "As far as I remember, I've only seen Kaname-sama get riled up when Kiryuu gets too close with Cross-chan."

_'It's the other way around, baka Hanabusa.'_

"Alright. This may sound weird but does he stalk you?" Ruka almost laughed at this. The question was a bit stupid.

"Not that I know of. The only time Kaname-sama looks for me is when I have new information on the blood pills or when I've done something stupid. I don't think that would label Kaname-sama as a stalker. Weird question, Ruka."

Kain had never seen their leader do it either however lately when the prefect was not around; their leader would disappear too only to come back in a foul mood.

_'My guess is that leader stalks Kiryuu but loses him.'_

"Yeah, I know it is. The next question is about texting. Does he text you a lot even if it is about something trivial?"

"I don't think Kaname-sama uses or even has a cell phone." Aidou answered but Kain had to disagree with this.

_'He has but doesn't use it much.'_

"Didn't you know, Hanabusa? Kaname-sama has a cell phone. I saw him use it once when I went to his room." Ruka replied.

"Eh? Wait. He has?!" Aidou's eyes widened. "Can I have his number please?"

Ruka frowned. "Unfortunately I didn't get his number. Go ask Ichijou, he has it but I don't think he would give it to you. I know, I've asked."

Aidou's eyes sparkled, not paying attention to Ruka's words. "You never know if you don't ask." And with that he left, looking for the vice-president.

Kain shook his head. "Why didn't he just ask the leader? He's sitting in front of us."

"Hanabusa… he's an idiot after all." Ruka sighed before looking at the fire element noble. "So, want to know the last question?"

"Shoot away."

"Ok... Does he smile around you a lot and want to know more about you?"

"That's two questions."

Ruka shrugged before continuing her reading while Kain took a glance at the pureblood.

_'Well… how to say this…' _Kain had never seen the leader smile truly. He doubted anyone had seen it except for maybe Cross-chan (when she was younger). Their leader always plastered on a fake smile. Sometimes even for Cross-chan. He didn't think he had ever smiled at Kiryuu.

_ 'Yet at the ice-cream café, I'm sure leader-sama smiled too.' _

Kain remembered once when he had come across the pureblood smiling genuinely to himself while reading a text message on his phone outside of the Academy. _'That must have been because of Kiryuu too.'_ And as for the other question… _'The leader asked me to investigate Kiryuu… does that count?'_

Kain blinked in confusion as he shook his head mentally. Why did he start placing Kiryuu in the situation? This was about a quiz 'If he loves you' so how did he end up making an analysis centring around the grumpy prefect rather than Cross-chan.

_Kain looked at the pureblood. 'Wait… that's not the point. If Kiryuu fits more in the equation, doesn't that mean the leader is in love with…'_

Suddenly, ebony orbs looked back at him and Kain flinched. "Something the matter, Kain?"

Kain forced himself to calmly answer back. "Can I ask a question?"

"Hm?"

"You really love him, don't you?" Kain asked simply causing the pureblood to flinch slightly. His cold gaze wavered a bit with a little warmth seeping through before turning cold again.

"Wha—?"

"Who did you think of?" Kain asked.

The pureblood was silent, eyes trained on Kain. Just when Kaname was about to open his mouth, Ruka cut it.

"Why do you even need to ask, Akatsuki? Of course it would be Cross Yuki." Ruka said, making an unpleasant face upon saying the female's name.

Kain ignored her, never letting anything escape his eyes as he watched the pureblood. "So, is it?"

For a moment, Kaname was silent before he took a glance to his left. "Yes it is." He said before returning to his book.

As soon as Kaname looked away, Ruka elbowed Kain causing him to wince. "What was that for?"

The girl glared at him coldly. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" the male asked innocently although he already knew what the girl was referring to.

Ruka gave him one last glare before sighing and leaving the room.

Kain smirked to himself.

_'Well, well, well… seems like our leader is not in love with Cross Yuki.'_

* * *

It was already dawn, time for him to sleep but Kaname was not sleepy. He glanced at his cell phone but seeing as there were no new messages, threw it over his shoulder before slumping onto his bed.

_Where was Zero?_ He hadn't seen the prefect for almost a month now ever since he had convinced Zero to go see the doctor and the little incident with the broken shop window.

Zero had texted him during that month telling him about his condition, that it was nothing serious and that Kaname had almost killed his friend but that was all he got from the other. Zero had been out on missions a lot so he barely saw the prefect.

Zero had been missing school too.

He was so busy that Kaname was reduced to stalking the prefect which didn't go as planned as Zero knew he was being followed thus leading him on a wild goose chase.

It was annoying how Zero knew that he was being followed but what really got on the purebloods nerves was that he always lost Zero in the end.

Kaname rested an arm over his closed eyes. Darkness clouded him. He really didn't like the feeling of Zero being out of his sight. It scared him but he didn't know the reason. He thought this must be because Zero was a friend but he didn't get that kind of feeling from Takuma, his best friend. He was so lost.

_"You really love him, don't you?"_

Kaname felt his heart skip a beat.

An image of Zero flashed across his mind.

He stilled.

_Is that why?_

Silence enveloped the room. He rolled over so that his face was smothered by the pillow.

_'I miss Zero.'_

A day he spent without Zero was boring, he was always bothered by dark thoughts that he'd rather not have.

'Trrrrt.'

Kaname glanced to his side. His cell phone was vibrating... Kaname leapt out of bed to grab the device.

'You have one new message.'

Feeling hopeful, he clicked on it, a smile appearing.

'I'm finished with work today. I'm coming back to school now. From Zero.' The message said.

* * *

Zero came out of the shower, wearing a pair of loose pants and short-sleeve t-shirt while towelling his hair. He grabbed his mobile phone when he realised he received a new message.

'Can I come to your room? From Kaname.'

Zero glanced at his abdomen. He was about six weeks pregnant. He wasn't showing yet but the doctor said the foetus had a heart beat now.

"Kaname won't realise right?" Zero mumbled to himself.

He hadn't told Kaname about the baby yet. He didn't know how to and he was afraid of Kaname's reaction. He was stressed about it and to fend it off, he went on missions. The missions kept him busy as he went on one after the other.

In the end, he didn't see Kaname thus not telling him anything. There was also the little outburst in town that he wondered about. _What had annoyed the pureblood?_

Besides everything else, his memories had also come back. He and Kaname had been married in the past. Zero was only a child and Kaname had been a young teenager. Kaname was cursed and Zero was the only one who could tame Kaname's beast and cure him. However to cure Kaname, he had to die in the pureblood's hands or Kaname die instead after three years of the curse being placed.

Rido was the one who had cursed him; Kaname had said it was because of revenge. Zero was the one who killed Kaname's uncle as he was listed in the black list. However, Kaname's curse was never broken even after the death of his uncle, the caster.

Because of the curse, Zero and Kaname's relationship was bitter sweet but most of it was disturbing which Zero was surprised he got through it without becoming mentally challenged. Kaname's gentleness and care was what got him through it but it was not enough when Yuki came into the picture.

Yuki was Kaname's sister who was sent to live with the chairman after the death of their parents. Yuki was also Kaname's fiancé until Zero got married to him and because of this Yuki held a grudge against him for stealing Kaname away from her.

Her existence and interference was what caused the downhill of his and Kaname's relationship. Zero lost a son because of her and fought with Kaname a lot.

When Kaname's time had come, Zero asked for a divorce. Kaname didn't want that so Zero asked for a duel instead. If Kaname lost, they would divorce but if he won, Zero would stay. He had a load of reasons for suggesting the duel. One of them was because Kaname's time was near; if he died, Kaname would be free of the curse. Although at the time, Zero already knew another way to break the curse but it was risky.

However the duel ended with Kaname losing. Zero decided to seal Kaname's memory and broke the curse. He didn't want to leave Kaname but the relationship they had was hurting them both. He didn't think Kaname loved him but Yuki so decided to start his life over.

He sealed Kaname's memory which in turn affected the memory of others who knew about them. Zero planted fake memories in everyone that knew of them to fill the void. As for Yuki, the girl was turned into a human with no memory of the past. She was also fed with a fake memory.

It was selfish, Zero knew but for once he wanted to be selfish. Within the fake memories, he implanted that Rido was alive who had killed both Juri and Haruka. Juri also being the one who turned Yuki into a human.

A while later, Zero lost his memory.

Zero lay on his bed, typing a message to Kaname telling him that he could come. He sent the message before relaxing in bed. He felt exhausted; from work, from the memory wreck and his pregnancy.

Zero sighed.

He just wanted to sleep.

"That's a big sigh."

Zero opened his eyes and looked in the direction of the open window. "Kaname…"

The pureblood walked towards him and sat at the edge of the bed. Zero opened his arms, asking for a hug silently which Kaname complied to.

"Sorry... I'm tired. Can I stay lying down?"

Kaname leaned back. "It's ok." he brushed a stray hair out of Zero's eyes, kissing it. Zero kissed him back near his jaw.

"Do you want to do it?" Zero asked as Kaname showered him with kisses, nuzzling his neck, nibbling and sucking.

Kaname hummed, nuzzling lazily as he breathed in Zero's scent. Zero smelt fresh and sweet, it always refreshed him. Kaname climbed up onto the bed and lay beside Zero, hugging him around his waist while snuggling into his shoulder like a little child.

"Kaname?" Zero noticed that Kaname was acting a little strange, the air around him feeling heavy. It was becoming a little hard to breath.

"…May I sleep with you tonight? There's no school tomorrow."

Zero blinked.

He realised that this was one of Kaname's antic's when he wanted nothing but comfort of a companion.

_'Maybe this is the reason for his outburst the other day.' _

Zero smiled understandingly as he patted the pureblood's head.

"Yeah… you may." Zero spoke slowly with acceptance. With that the pair fell asleep, cuddling with one another in the small bed.

* * *

'Du-dap'

Kaname stirred from his sleep, hazily. He glanced around; trying to figure out what had woken him up.

'Du-dap'

He heard it again and realized the sound was closer than he had thought. He sat up from his position and listened.

'Du-dap'

It was slow and soft.

Not loud enough to be a sound from a grown up however it did not sound like it had come from a child either, it was much quieter and muffled.

Kaname took a glance at Zero's abdomen.

'Du-dap'

He flinched and his eyes widened. Uncertainty flashed through his eyes. He reached up and placed a hand over Zero's abdomen, only to feel a warm and light presence.

He froze.

**_To be continue..._**

**_Review please..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not owe vampire knight. This is Vampire Knight FANFICTION.**

**AN: This is the original story of Summer Vacation Disaster (SVD) if Koori didn't come into the past. (This is the last chapter for the past. Next chapter going to be in the future after a few years gone by.)**

**Beta-ed by : Sweet Sonia**

**Enjoy!**

Zero stirred from his sleep, using an arm to cover his eyes from the light that had managed to escape through a gap in the curtains, effectively hitting him straight in the face.

"Nngh…"

He turned away in hopes of sleeping again however the sudden feel of a naked body and someone breathing on his abdomen made Zero blink away his sleepiness as he looked at the source.

The hunter heaved himself up into a sitting position, face moulded in confusion. He reached for the blanket and with a raised eyebrow, looked beneath the sheets.

_Why was he naked? _

_And why was _- Zero now noticed another presence in his cramped bed - _Kaname here?_

Zero rubbed the back of his head trying to remember the happenings of the night before. He had been on a mission, which he came back from really tired. He could remember emailing the pureblood and said pureblood coming over. Being too tired had resulted in them cuddling together on the bed before falling asleep….

_But… how did he end up naked?_

_Did Kaname decide to strip him of his clothes?_

Zero couldn't think of anything wrong with it but was it necessary? They weren't going to do 'it' last night so what was the point of undressing him?

Zero stared in a daze trying to come up with an answer but soon gave up, releasing a sigh. He caressed the pureblood's hair away from his face and admired the peaceful expression. He seemed to be in a deep sleep. He seemed like he was more relaxed than the previous night.

Zero smiled.

Suddenly Kaname stirred, opening one eye hazily as he looked up at the hunter. Zero continued to smile as he bent forward, giving him a peck on the forehead.

"Kaname, Good morning."

"Morning, Zero~" he trailed as he pulled Zero into a kiss.

* * *

As it was Saturday, Zero was free from school but had to go to Cross's house with Yuki. It could be said that such occasions were family gatherings or even outings as they spent the day together going to various places. It usually consisted of the three of them; the chairman, Yuki and himself, sometimes also greeted by Touga sensei.

Today however there was an extra individual.

"Kaname-senpai?! Why are you here?" Yuki asked as she quickly tried to fix her bed hair and pyjamas. She was blushing furiously as Kaname had seen her in such a distraught state upon entering the kitchen where she was heading for breakfast.

Kaname who was sitting at the kitchen island glanced up and smiled at her. "Good morning, Yuki. Cross-san invited me for breakfast." He replied casually.

Yuki stammered under the pureblood's gaze, totally conscious of her current dressing. Quickly she excused herself and left to wash up, to look more presentable while the pureblood turned back to Zero who was busy cooking.

"Quit it. Stop staring, Kaname." Zero scolded. Not that he didn't like Kaname's gaze but it felt like the pureblood was searching for something.

"Sorry, Zero… but are you sure you are ok?" Kaname asked sounding worried.

Zero turned to him. "Is this about this morning? Don't worry so much, Kaname. I'm fine."

Zero sighed as he remembered what had occurred earlier that morning. His morning sickness had still to pass which had caused Kaname to worry as he watched the boy make a run to the toilet to throw up.

"You say that but you were crying from throwing up. I thought you said you were ok a few weeks ago."

Zero sighed again. "Ok, ok, I lied. I'm sorry but it's nothing serious. It's only morning sick-" Zero immediately shut up in a heartbeat.

He searched Kaname's face and saw the confusion which he relieved him.

Kaname blinked, confused.

"Why are you suddenly closing up?" he said as he tilted his head.

Zero laughed dryly. "Nothing." He shook his head and just as it was going to get awkward, the chairman entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Zero-rin, my son!" he said excitedly, probably from the sweet smell of breakfast before noticing Kaname.

"Oh, Kaname-kun! You're already here. I was afraid you wouldn't come as it's really early in the morning."

"Cross-san, good morning…"

Cross and Kaname engaged themselves in a light conversation right away while Zero went back to preparing breakfast.

He sighed in relief as Kaname didn't pick up on what he had almost said.

* * *

As Takuma was walking around the campus, he stumbled upon Kaname who was really focused on a book. It was a rare sight to come across which the blonde couldn't dismiss, fully intending on sneaking up on the pureblood to catch him off guard.

But it was him who was caught off guard once he found out what book Kaname was reading.

"Symptoms of pregnancy? Oh god, Kaname don't tell me… you got someone pregnant?!" he exclaimed which caused Kaname to flinch, slamming the book shut and stammering as soon as he met the eyes of his best friend.

"Ta—Takuma! That's nonsense."

Kaname's reaction only reinforced Takuma statement.

His green eyes widened as he gaped. "I'm right! Oh my gosh, I'm right!" He blinked uncharacteristically. "Oh my god, Kaname! Who is it?"

"I told you, I did not get anyone pregnant." Kaname sighed.

Takuma grinned. "You can't lie to me." but then as if he had remembered something, his expression turned horrid. "Oh, that's bad! What're you gonna tell Zero-kun?"

_'Ba-thump'_

"What?"

"He's your lover right? How could you cheat on him?" Takuma said unexpectedly as if it was a normal thing to say.

* * *

The wind blew gently swirling the leaves from the trees. Sleeping under a shady tree was Zero, looking so comfortable like a cat sunbathing at noon. Kaname stared in a daze at the boy, totally aware of the new light presence in Zero.

_What did he think about it? _

Having a child was a big responsibility but as for now Kaname could care less about it. On the contrary, he was happy. Although he still didn't understand how it was possible for a human male to carry a child.

Zero was not a pureblood.

The wind blew more harshly, making Zero shiver from the cold. Kaname noticed this immediately therefore kneeling down and scooping Zero into his arms. He shifted the boy carefully so he was comfortably lying in his arms and headed to the Sun dorm, carrying Zero bridal style.

_'Why do I feel like I have forgotten something?'_

* * *

Zero sighed.

He couldn't keep this up anymore. Ever since Kaname had followed—stalked—him on his missions, he had been late to most of them as he had to shake the pureblood off which was not an easy feat.

His lilac eyes shifted to one of the thick trees in the forest, tired. He sighed again. "Kaname, come out. We need to talk."

There was a moment of silence and the only sound that Zero could hear was the forest's creatures but Zero knew Kaname was there. He could feel him clearly through the bond. Another second past but still Kaname didn't show himself causing Zero to call him again.

"Kaname, come out. I know you're here. You can't hide from my hunter senses."

Seconds past and just as Zero thought he needed to drag Kaname out himself, Kaname appeared in front of him, sulking.

"I hate your hunter ability."

Zero wanted to chuckle. Kaname was acting childish again. They were rare so he treasured these moment whenever they occurred. "You know, I could get into trouble with the hunter authorities if you keep this up."

"But you haven't been in school lately…" Kaname trailed.

"… " In the past, Zero remembered, Kaname would always stalk him too. It didn't matter where he was going, to the elementary school, to the hunter association or to a school trip. Always, always, Kaname would trail after him. It was a bad habit of his and Zero, like any other time, indulged Kaname over it. "Rather than stalking quietly behind me, isn't it better to just ask to tag along with me?"

"I can do that?"

"Yeah... It's not like there is a rule saying I can't bring company. It's hard to focus with you stalking me."

* * *

"You know, lately that blonde friend of yours has been staring at me weirdly." Zero said starting a conversation suddenly as they went through the forest.

Kaname ducked under a low branch. "Who are you talking about?" he asked back.

"The vice-president."

At the mention of Takuma, Kaname remembered the other day's conversation. Takuma had no problem in guessing Kaname had impregnated someone and Zero was his lover but Takuma was under the impression Kaname had cheated on Zero and had gotten a female pregnant.

So the stare must have meant Takuma pitied Zero over Kaname's 'immoral' activities behind Zero's back.

"Oh…" was all he could respond with.

Zero noticed the little pause in the respond. "Oh?" he tilted his head. "So you know why?" Zero asked.

Kaname nodded absent-mindedly. His thoughts were still on the book Takuma had forced him to read afterwards. One of the pages he remembered so vividly was on pregnancy and the risks of it. To think miscarriage could harm both the baby and the mother. Kaname shivered unconsciously at the thought.

"What's it about?" Zero asked.

Kaname blinked.

He hadn't been listening just now.

What did Zero say? "Huh? What?" he said, unintelligently.

Zero raised an eyebrow and stopped in his tracks. "You are awfully out of it today. Is everything ok, Kaname?"

_Not really_. Kaname thought as he stopped.

He looked from Zero's concerned eyes to Zero's abdomen where he could see clearly the light of the new presence. _'To think that you're carrying my child and I'm going to be a father soon thrills me. But the risk of losing you is high too. It's complicated. Why haven't you told me yet? Or is it that you don't know about it yourself'_

As he was pondering, his senses picked up something and his eyes narrowed. "Zero, what did you say your mission was again today?"

Zero shifted in alert. Seemed liked he sensed it too. "Trace and kill three escaped level E's."

Kaname clicked his tongue. "Well, I don't know if the hunter's association has a bad informant but this is a nest." As on cue, a bunch of red eyed, hungry level E's came out of their hiding, surrounding them.

"Yeah, seems like it."

Kaname was silent for a moment as he heard Zero's calm answer. There only one thought that crossed his mind. "Someone wants you dead?"

"Em, you could say that."

"You sound calm."

"No, more like I'm bored." Zero sighed. "I've lost count of how often this happens."

Kaname suddenly frowned, worried and Zero saw right through him. He smirked. "You're worried about me? Oh, how sweet~" Zero cooed, laughing.

Kaname whirled around. "I'm not."

Zero was still smirking. "Tsundere."

Kaname glared and Zero chuckled before he too turned his back on Kaname. They leaned into each other—back touching back—before Kaname spoke.

"Don't die."

"I won't"

And the hunt began.

* * *

Zero was a strong hunter at least that was his thought as he never lost a fight against a higher ranking vampire. He was agile and had the will of fire so no matter how disadvantaged his situation was; he managed to win or at least get out alive. So, how was it Zero ended up in this kind of situation - with a hand pierced through his chest all the through his back?

At the sight, Kaname's heart immediately stopped. The second Zero coughed up blood, his eyes widened and when the filthy Level E pulled out his arm, Kaname felt his heart skip a beat, his gut wrenching.

Everything went silent and every sound coming from Zero's fallen body was amplified to his ears.

This had to be a dream?

Zero wasn't moving nor was he breathing anymore. More blood escaped Zero's body from the large wound in his chest.

Kaname felt something get stuck in his throat. This couldn't be happening but it was and every second he wasted staring in space, the more time he lost. Zero was dying.

Finally something snapped in him and he ran towards Zero, gathering him in his arms. "Zero? Oi, Zero! Wake up. This is not funny!"

He shook him and screamed but to no response. Fear started to build up in Kaname and the bond between them screamed at him, alarming him of his mate state.

As fear built, so did his frustration and it was natural for his dark aura to escape his body. The ground shook and the other vampires stiffened against the ground, trembling in fear as the pureblood's pressure pressed down on them.

Zero still was unresponsive and his presence grew weaker at an alarming rate. "Zero!" Kaname called again. At that moment an explosion erupted, his power destroying everything in one kilometre radius in blind panic however protecting Zero

But all he got from Zero was nothing.

His lifeless body limp in his arms and his blood continuing to leave his body, soaking Kaname's clothes instead.

Realizing this, Kaname immediately brought his wrist up and bit into it causing his arm to bleed. Without wasting any more time, he let the blood drip into Zero's wound in hopes of it healing. At the same time he tried to wake Zero up through the bond to no avail.

_Why wasn't it working?_

He was getting frustrated and frantic about the boy. Why wasn't he waking up?

He looked at the wound carefully, only just realising to his horror that something was imbedded within.

"No…No. No!"

It was an anti-vampire charm.

* * *

A few hours later, it was already dawn.

Under a shady tree, Kaname sat leaning against a tree trunk with the silver haired prefect in his arms who was soundly asleep while Kaname stared off into space. His eyes were empty and tired, tear streaks drying up and eyes red and puffy.

He had been crying.

His aura was unsteady and the surroundings reflected his mood.

Kaname would twitch here and then and embrace Zero tighter.

What had happened today really scared the hell out of him.

He was shaking in fear at the thought of losing his stubborn hunter. His heart was beating wildly, painfully against his chest.

Thus again, Kaname brought Zero closer to him.

* * *

"Where are you going?"

Zero stiffened on his way out of the academy. He turned to the source of the deep voice. "Kaname... what are you doing out of class?"

He looked sour. Ever since the last mission that he let Kaname tag along, Kaname had been acting weird. He was quieter and tenser.

Kaname had also let him drink his blood but refused to reciprocate. Zero couldn't remember what had happened during the mission—he suspected Kaname had wiped his memory no matter how much the brunette denied it.

All he knew was that something had changed Kaname.

Zero tried to change the subject but Kaname was not having that all. "I asked first."

The prefect flinched slightly. Kaname sounded a bit scary. _Is he mad about something?_ Zero laughed drily. "You sound scary Kaname. Are you PMSing or something?" Zero joked which earned him a look from Kaname which said _'isn't that you?'_

Unknowingly Zero's heart skipped a bit. He tried ignoring it. There was no way Kaname could know about_ it_. He sighed. "Ok, I've a mission in the neighbouring town."

"You can't go."

Kaname retorted which surprised Zero a bit. He frowned a second later.

"What do you mean 'I can't go'?"

"It means exactly that."

Zero didn't understand where this was going but Kaname was getting on his nerves. "It's my work!" he retorted in high tone.

"It's dangerous." Kaname replied, his tone still calm though seeming a bit tense as Zero was trying to disobey him again like always.

"So? I'm a vampire hunter. It's expectant for there to be a bit of danger in this line of work. I'm going to kill vampires not play house with them…" Zero said sarcastically.

However Kaname stood firm as he folded his arms stubbornly. "Still you can't go." His voice was as demanding as ever.

Zero realized this which caused him to get angry. "Listen Kaname, although you're my friend, you can't tell me what to do!"

Looking at him in annoyance, Kaname opened his mouth. "Yes, but I'm also your master!"

Following this statement, everything went quiet. They stared at one another in silence. Kaname clearly regretted what he said while Zero looked hurt. Small glittery water started to pool in Zero's eyes.

He jerked back, gritting his jaw as if willing himself not to cry in front of the pureblood. "Wh—Why do you always seem the need to win every argument?! Baka Kaname! I hate you!"

Zero ran away, crying while Kaname clenched at his painful chest.

* * *

Zero didn't go on his mission as he called in sick however in the silence of the night, sniffles and hiccups could be heard from Zero's room. The silver haired hunter had just fallen asleep, the tears staining his cheeks were starting to dry.

As the prefect slept on, a dark figure approached Zero slowly, carefully as to not make any noise. His blazing red eyes ran across Zero's tear streaked expression and his hand automatically ran across the prefect's cheek, caressing it gently as he sat by the bed.

"Zero~" he called out –almost in a whisper- softly as to not wake the other up.

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

A few days later, at class change over, Kaname immediately searched for Zero, trying to make eye contact as soon as the gates were opened. Their eyes met but Zero turned away immediately which confirmed to Kaname that the boy was still mad at him.

Leading the class through, the day class girls started squealing suddenly and calling out to their idol. As always Aidou went straight to flirting with the girls while his cousin watched him. Kaname ignored them and walked straight to Zero which caused all eyes to fall on him including Yuki's.

"Zero." Kaname called on purpose just to catch his attention yet made no effect on Zero. Zero was completely ignoring him. By completely, Kaname meant even the bond was blocked which made Kaname unable to connect with Zero in his head.

"Zero, hey... Can we talk?" Kaname tried again.

But Zero didn't respond to him and just stared away, putting up air which told him to buzz off. A little pain stabbed him in his heart.

Before, he could care less when Zero wasn't paying him any attention but ever since they became close, Kaname was always being showered by Zero's care that he got used to it in such a short period and being ignored caused a painful knot in his stomach.

He however didn't give up although he knew the others were looking at him weirdly. He reached out to Zero's hand.

_Just one touch_.

If Zero let him… maybe he was not so mad at him. Just one touch and that was the reassurance he needed as maybe Zero was ignoring him because they were in a crowd.

_Just one touch_.

It had been so long since they last saw each other.

_Just one touch_.

Their hands touched but as soon as they did, Zero pulled away as if the touch from Kaname was a disgusting, contagious monster.

_'THUMP!'_

Just that little gesture wounded him gravely inside and to make matters worse, Zero walked away from him without even sparing him a glance.

_'THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!'_ Kaname bit his lower lip.

_It hurts_.

* * *

Classes were not enjoyable that night as a certain pureblood was giving off bad vibes throughout the whole period. Takuma gave him a sideways glance from time to time but there was nothing he could do. In his mind, Kaname had probably told Zero about getting a girl pregnant which was the cause of the fight; him cheating.

He was off tangent how it was the only conclusion the blonde could come up with.

Just as Takuma couldn't stand more of the silent torture, something seemed to catch Kaname's attention outside the class. He stood up abruptly causing a clatter and immediately left the classroom. Outside, Takuma could see Zero's disappearing back.

* * *

Upon reaching Zero, before Kaname could open his mouth to say anything, Zero beat him to it.

"What are you trying to do, Kaname?" he asked. His eyes were sharp in burning anger and Kaname knew right away he was mad about something, really, really mad about something.

"What?"

Zero twitched and Kaname knew he had angered the hunter further. "I mean this!" Zero growled, holding out a piece of paper. It seemed familiar.

It was Zero's night class transfer paper. He was hiding it from Zero. "Oh… I—"

"I what?! You know the night class hate me right? So why did you do it? Are you trying to get me killed here? Have you forgotten that I hate vampires too? I don't want to be near any of them more than I already am!"

Silence…

"I'm a vampire too."

Then it was… silence again.

"Do you hate m—"

"Kaname, this doesn't apply to you, ok. You're my best friend." Zero sighed. Why is Kaname bringing this up now and why had he seemed so dejected all of sudden?

"So this is ok, right? You don't have to get involved with the others. You can be by my side always." Kaname blurted out which caused him to seem desperate.

Zero raised an eyebrow as he leaned back. "Kaname, do you even know how you sound right now?" Kaname looked away in silence as Zero continued. "It sounds like you're desperately trying to imprison me."

Kaname lifted his head and looked at Zero straight on. "So what if I am."

Zero's heart skipped a beat. He was speechless but soon forced himself to ask. "Why?"

Kaname was caught off guard. _'Because I love you.'_ But he didn't say it. "Because you're mine." There was no way he could say it. Zero would be disgusted.

Zero was disappointed with the answer as he sighed. "Kaname, we can't live like this again. I'm not your property."

Kaname blinked.

"Again?" What does Zero mean _'again'_? _Had this happened before?_ Kaname suddenly winced lightly as sharp pain stabbed at his head.

Again Zero sighed. "Nothing." He was lying. Kaname knew it but the sharp pain prevented him from focusing and asking any further.

Zero turned away from him. "I'm not going to transfer and that's final. There's nothing you can do to change that."

"And if I did?" Kaname forced himself to ask.

Zero didn't say a word for long before he started walking away. "Then, I'll hate you forever."

* * *

His relationship with Zero didn't go well afterwards. Zero was acting cold and one day Kaname just snapped. He confined Zero in his room and wouldn't let him go even to class. When others (Touga and Cross) asked, he would just make excuses to watch over and stop Zero's from continuing fall to Level E.

When in truth he just wanted to monopolize Zero's time. They didn't have sex but still he touched Zero in any way possible without entering him.

Being trapped like this, Zero became more rebellious hence the continuous fighting. The distance between them grew and in no time, they no longer talked to each other and instead cursed one another. It was so bad that Zero was always in tears.

Then one day, Rido came; attacking the school in the process.

Kaname didn't have a choice but to wake Yuki's vampiric side. Zero saw this and felt betrayed.

"This is not working out, Kuran." Zero started as soon as they were alone. He no longer called Kaname by his first name.

"It's going to work out. After—"

"No! It is not!" Zero screamed. Then there was the legendary silence which once again befell them. "I'm going to leave after this war ends."

"No!"

"I will."

"I won't let you! This conversation ends here." Kaname said and left.

Zero bit his lower lip. He wanted to protest so much but knew Kaname wouldn't listen. He knew that this couldn't go on any longer. They weren't in sync anymore. Being together like this would just hurt more for both of them.

"I'M STILL LEAVING!" Zero screamed, his eyes glaring at the back of the pureblood's head.

Kaname stopped in his track but didn't turn. "And I still won't let you." He said coldly as he started walking away again.

As Kaname disappeared around a corner, Zero collapsed on his knees, frustrated and tired.

* * *

The silence remained after Rido's body dissolved in thin air. A pair of lilac eyes staring in a daze before finally searching for the other strong presence around which was beside him, Kaname. His face cold and expressionless, even after the disappearance of the biggest threat; the enemy no longer alive… Zero stared at the pureblood thinking he could at least look relieved instead of his rigid posture.

Zero noticed Kaname opening his mouth to say something but the prefect was not going to allow this.

"Let's continue yesterday's conversation…" Kaname stayed silent, staring at the prefect blankly. "You got what you wanted. I want to leave." Zero continued.

"No." Kaname's lips twitched as he said so.

Zero scowled. "WHY?" he shouted.

The pureblood had no answer. Just like yesterday, he looked troubled.

"Kuran…" Zero shifted his gaze away from the pureblood for a second, in thought before looking back at the pureblood. "Kana-san…"

"Who—"

"No one." Zero retorted. "Anyway, why can't I leave?"

"Why are you so eager to leave me?" Kaname asked instead.

Zero's eyes grew darker as he felt a sudden drag. "And why do you want me to stay?" Zero mumbled under his breath before lifting his gaze to the pureblood. "You seem to forget, Kuran. I hated you and I despised your kin! "Zero replied, glaring at the pureblood.

"Even though you're one of us now, not to mention the child you're carrying?" the pureblood's calm statement startled the prefect.

His face drained of colour, making him paler and his body shake terribly. He averted his eyes from the pureblood. "Wh—"

"Don't try to deny it, Kiryuu." Kaname cut him off as he reached towards the prefect. His slender fingers brushing against the prefect's smooth cheek. "What?" Kaname breathed out, his finger lingered down Zero's jaw, his neck, his shoulder before it rested on Zero's stomach. "Did you think you could hide it from me?"

Zero flinched. He pulled away and pushed the pureblood away. His breathe was ragged. "Wh—what are you talking about? I'm a boy! I can't conceive."

The pureblood smirked. "Sure…and here you are, pregnant."

Zero bit back his retort. He was in a speechless stupor. The silence lingered between the two. Zero gazed down towards the ground, his bangs covering his eyes. "Stop it. Why are we even talking about this? Why do you care anyway? The child may not be yours!"

Suddenly in an instant, the air turned cold and Kaname grabbed Zero's hair, holding it tight as he pull the prefect closer to him, whispering dangerously. "Then, I'll make you abort it." The pureblood's hand was hazardously creeping towards Zero's abdomen.

Now panicked, tears trickled down Zero's eyes. His trembling left arm quickly protected his stomach while his right hand reached up, grasping the pureblood's arm which was gripping at his hair painfully.

"No… don't. Please… I've never slept with anyone else beside you." Zero sobbed.

Hearing the sentence, the atmosphere turned back to normal. The palm on his abdomen left and cupped his other cheek followed by the releasing of his hair. Kaname brushed Zero's tears away, caressing his cheek lovingly. He never one to like seeing Zero crying but no matter what, he always managed to cause it somehow. "Shush… don't cry. I'm sorry…"

Zero leaned into the touch. It was rare for the pureblood to show tenderness towards him since they fought and when he did, Zero couldn't stop from feeling nostalgia and longing. The old Kaname was gentle. He loved the pureblood's gentleness but now it was rare to see it towards anyone except for Yuki.

He's leaving. He's going to leave with Yuki. More sadness clouded the prefect's mind and heart while tears continued to trail down. "Kuran…" Zero caught both Kaname's hand in his, his eyes gazing directly into the pureblood's wine orbs. "Who am I to you?"

Kaname pulled his hand from Zero's and looked to his left. "I don't know."

The silence caught up with them again. Zero bit his lower lip, cutting off his sob. "Am I just a pleasure outlet for you?"

"…" the pureblood hesitated.

Zero felt like he was going to cry again but seconds later he felt anger rising and he raised his voice. It must have been his hormones, the unstable mood swings. "Answer me, Kuran. If I mean nothing to you, why do you want me to stay? Why can't I leave? You worked so hard to get rid of me before so why are you doing this?"

Kaname sighed. "I don't need this right now."

"ANSWER ME, KURAN!" Zero was pissed now.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE CARRYING MY OFFSPRING! It's… my responsibility to take care of you now… and our child." Kaname's eyes showed his sincerity but Zero couldn't accept it.

Zero lifted his lilac orbs to the pureblood. "Is that all…Your obligation? I don't need you! I can take care of myself and this child." Zero rubbed slightly at his abdomen.

The atmosphere became as heavy as the conversation. Disagreement was clearly showing on the pureblood's face. Somehow Zero was slightly happy he had caused some changes towards the pureblood's cold façade.

The prefect suddenly chuckled. "Ha… you never change Kuran. It's always responsibility first with you. I can't take this anymore…. Kuran, did you ever have any affection when it came to me?"

"…"

"How about Yuki? Do you love her?"

Kaname bowed his head, staring at the ground. How should he say this? Yes, of course he loved the girl, she is his sister. That's all. Besides, he loved Zero but would Zero even believed him if he were to say that?

His reply came in heavy tone. "… Yes…"

"You chose her after all…" Zero mumbled under his breath. The ex-human closed the distance between him and the pureblood, his expression hidden. "I'm sorry, Kana-san. I'm leaving."

"No—!"

The tears made Kaname bite back his words but what made him speechless were not the tears but the smile Zero was wearing. The silver haired teen's heart was wrecked.

Zero reached out, caressing the brunette's cheek softly. "I know you don't remember… but a long ago I promised you, we'll meet again. We did. I thought this time I'll win your love but still I couldn't win over her." Zero gazed into Kaname's wine orbs and the other did the same.

"I love you, Kana-san." The silver teen leaned in and their lips met.

The wind suddenly blew hard and Zero pulled away. "This is a good bye, Kana-san." Zero whispered before he blew softly at Kaname.

"Wait~" the pureblood grew weaker and fell to his knees, his arms in Zero's as the silver teen supported him. He was losing conscious and before he was complete out, he called out. "Ze—ro."

The prefect went onto his knees and hugged Kaname's limp body, tightly. "Sleep now, Kana-san. When you get up, you'll forget everything, the fact you slept with me and the pregnancy. Forget everything about our relationship in the past six month."

**_To be continue..._**

**_Review please..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not owe vampire knight. This is Vampire Knight FANFICTION.**

**AN: This is the original story of Summer Vacation Disaster (SVD) if Koori didn't come into the past.**

**Beta-ed by : Sweet Sonia**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"WAIT!" Kaname's hand shot up in the air, gasping. His eyes were wide and tears were streaming down his pale, pink cheeks.

'PANTING'

'PANTING'

Slowly Kaname's hand fell to his side as his breathing evened out. This dream… he had been dreaming the same thing over the past 8 years yet still did not understand what was happening or what it meant.

In every dream, he would be in a relationship with his arch enemy. In the dream, he would love the hunter but there were obstacles always getting in their way preventing them from being together. He didn't understand, why Zero out of all person? Why did he yearn for the silver haired boy when he was supposed to hate him?

Why?

He couldn't even explain the tears and loneliness he felt upon waking up.

What is it?

No matter how much he tried to remember or make sense of the dreams, he would get headaches and feel emptier.

He even started to call Kiryuu 'Zero' now as the dreams occurred on a daily basis over the 8 years that went by.

Kaname let his eyes wander around his room before his eyes fell onto the sight of his white wedding suit.

He sighed.

In a few hours, he was going to get Yuki. A sense of dread weighed at his heart, a guilt brewing as if he was betraying someone.

He frowned as he got out of bed and sat on the window sill, drinking blood wine while staring out into the morning sky.

_Why was his heart crying so bitterly?_

* * *

"Here, Hanabusa-kun; the extra invitation card you asked for."

Aidou's blue eyes beamed at the sight of the pink card which he took eagerly. "Thanks a lot, Takuma. I owe you one." He said as he pocketed the card into his coat.

Ichijou smiled. "You're welcome but Hanabusa-kun, who are you going to invite? The wedding is tomorrow. I don't think anyone would come at such late notice."

Aidou froze.

In the middle of his enthusiasm, he forgot that this may come up. "Em…" he shifted, his gaze drifting away from the green eyed blonde. "Well… it's for my friend. You know one can't attend if they don't have an access card."

"I know." But as he said this, he looked at Aidou suspiciously before continuing. "But Akatsuki-kun and Ruka-chan already have theirs."

Aidou made a face, offended. "You know, Akatsuki and Ruka aren't the only friends I have!" he huffed and walked away, successfully avoided Takuma's question.

* * *

_'Ding Dong'_

Zero was cooking breakfast when the bell rang. He looked to his left and then to his right. The eggs in the pan were cooking and the bacon was being grilled. He couldn't leave them even for a second. If he did, the eggs would no doubt burn which he did not do.

Zero Kiryuu did not burn food. Especially not eggs!

_'Ding Dong'_

The bell rang for the second time and it continued until it got on his nerve.

"Alright already!" he yelled causing his guest to stop his mischief. He looked up as he heard noise upstairs. "Koori, can you get the door please? Mommy's cooking."

"Ok, mom."

Zero heard some shuffling upstairs and moments later, small footsteps running down the stairs.

He sighed.

"No running down the stairs Koori."

"Sorry." Came a short apology before he heard the door opening.

Upon opening the door Koori's smile brightened considerably and he jumped, hugging the man on the doorstep "Mad-Hana! You finally came!"

Aidou ruffled Koori's hair, smiling goofily too. "Hey, kiddo. You miss me?"

Koori looked up with his big doe eyes and nodded non-stop. "Mmm." He mumbled before hugging Aidou tighter.

The adult noble was a bit surprised. Usually Koori and he would be bickering even though they liked each other. But today was different.

Aidou knew.

He also noticed the atmosphere of the house was a bit heavy and chilly as well as Koori being surrounded by a gloomy aura.

Well he couldn't blame the child. His first friend ever had died just a few days ago which he knew the boy would be finding difficult to deal with.

Aido could still hear the phone call Zero had made to him earlier that week stating they were moving back to Cross from New York. It had happened a few years ago where Zero and Koori moved away to New York to start their life anew, leaving Ichiru behind at Cross. Koori was discovered as a genius at the age of 7 by a man who then made a proposition which Zero could not turn down. The man proposed that he would support them if Koori agreed to enter a university alongside his own son who was a child prodigy and later work for him after graduation.

Zero and Ichiru had been low on money thus easily persuaded to agree. They were in a lot of debt which was caused by their late Uncle Masato who was a gambling drunkard. The pay from his hunter's job was minimal and not enough to pay off their expenses which made agreeing all the more easier.

The child prodigy; the man's son was 2 years older than Koori, making them interact easily and become quick friends. Sawada Hiroki was a good and friendly boy therefore Zero had no problems trusting the boy as he acted like an older brother to Koori who in turn enjoyed his company a lot.

Hiroki was Koori's first friend so the shock of his death; the suicide he committed weighed heavily as he jumped off a high building.

Koori was clearly devastated. (Those who have seen Detective Conan 6th movie will know who Hiroki is.)

It was clear that the fault lay in Hiroki's father who stressed the boy out to the point of committing suicide. Aidou had heard that the boy had been imprisoned in his room and not allowed out.

Zero did not want Koori to end up like this thus he terminated the contract and paid back the man everything they owed before taking a flight back to Cross. Koori did not have a chance to finish off the course he was working towards and now that Zero was broke again, it looked impossible. The money that came in from Ichiru working at an IT company and Zero's Vampire Hunter's president role were used to pay back Hiroki's father as well as the debt.

Aidou pulled Koori up into his arms, carrying him. Koori was now ten years old yet was considered small for a child his age. Maybe it was the stress or just a natural thing, however all he knew was he did not like seeing Koori so sad. He needed a new friend so he could move on from Hiroki's death.

The blonde entered the kitchen as a delicious smell of bacon and eggs engulfed him. Koori also seemed to notice this. Maybe it was just food, but at least something caused a positive reaction out of him however he also noted that the level of excitement he was showing was dimmed in contrast to how he would usually react.

"Something smell nice, got something for me?" Aidou grinned while placing Koori down on a chair at the dining table.

"None since you just dropped in without any notice."

Aidou pouted, disappointed. "Boo… Stingy!"

Zero looked agitated. "Shut up and why are you here anyway?!"

The blonde took a seat beside Koori. "I have something to give you but I can give it later. Now, feed me!" Aidou exclaimed childishly.

"No!"

"Boo…!"

Zero felt a vein expand. "Alright fine!"

"Yay—!" he cheered.

"But you're only having a small portion of it."

"What~?!" Aidou slumped on the table, pouting. "No fair." He grumbled.

"Whatever." Zero spat back before going back to cooking.

Aidou continued to sulk before he felt a small hand on his. He looked up into Koori's big, doe eyes. "Don't worry, Mad-Hana. You can share with me."

Aidou gaped.

Koori DID NOT share food with anyone unless the world was going to end. He just didn't. Usually, Zero had to nag at Koori to share and Koori, like a good child he was, would obey but only when his mom said to.

Shocked as he was, he still nodded his head awkwardly and Koori smiled. Aidou's blue orbs searched for Zero's lilac. Silently, he sent a worried signal to Zero and Zero just mouthed out the word _'Hiroki'_ and Aidou understood right away.

* * *

After breakfast, Koori went up to play in his room while Zero and Aidou went to the living room to talk. However ten minutes had passed since they sat in silence and Zero had had enough of it.

"Speak up, Aidou. I don't have all day. I still need to go work later."

"Well…" he smiled nervously. "Here…"

He gave Zero a sweet scented card and Zero took it absent-mindedly before realising what the card was.

He froze.

His voice finally cracked. "So the day has finally come." He laughed. "Took him long enough."

Aidou observed the silver haired hunter in silence. Although the hunter sounded calm and sarcastic, Aidou noticed his shaking shoulders and his trembling hands. There was no way Zero would accept it so easily. "… Zero… you know, the reason I gave you the invitation card is not for you to cry."

"I'm not!" Zero choked and his sobbing was heard. Aidou somehow felt guilty for causing the reaction from the proud hunter.

"I'm not going to apologize, Zero but you need to settle this."

Zero looked up at Aidou, tears obvious in his eyes, pooling heavily on his eye lids, ready to fall.

Instead he glared sharply at the brat in front of him.

Aidou flinched but he braced himself. "You can still stop this Zero… it's clear you love him and I don't think Kaname-sama even likes Yuki-sama like that. So—"

"Hanabusa, stop it." Zero cut in.

"Why?!"

"Just stop it! This is ridiculous!"

"Then tell me why?!"

Zero gritted his teeth. "Have you forgotten, Hanabusa? I decided to completely cut off all ties with him 11 years ago the moment I erased his memory. I'm not going to just appear in front of him again out of the blue and disrupt his life…!"

There was a moment of silence, Aidou who couldn't rebut the statement and Zero who had just protested. True, Zero did just that by erasing Kaname's memory and Aidou couldn't do anything if Zero didn't want to be with Kaname anymore.

Making an end to the conversation, Zero stood up and was about to leave the living room when Aidou too stood up. "I don't understand you Zero. Why do you keep torturing yourself like this?"

Zero didn't answer as he stood still by the door way for a moment before walking away. "And I don't understand why you want Kaname and me to be together again."

* * *

"You are late. Where have you been?"

Akatsuki asked his cousin as soon as he saw the blond getting out of his car. Aidou was responsible for the music and the wedding couldn't start without the musician.

"Sorry, I lost track of time. Someone just won't let go of me."Aidou joked.

Akatsuki frowned. "No wonder you smell like someone else."

Aidou flinched. "I do?" he sniffed himself and flinched again. _'Fuck! I smell like Zero.'_ Patting around at his pockets, he searched for his perfume. It was a perfume he invented to cover scents on him. He always used it whenever he got back from Zero's place.

"Found it!" his fingers wrapped around a small glass bottle however before he could spray himself with the liquid, someone took a grab at his upper arm.

He gasped.

His blue orbs snapped towards the newcomer, his eyes widening. "Kaname-sama!"

However the man seemed unresponsive. He just stared down at Aidou with empty eyes.

"Kaname-sama?"

Again, no response.

He just stared in a daze.

"Ka—"

"You smell like lily."

"!"

"… Like Zero…" the pureblood looked at Aidou who was breaking into a sweat. "You met him?"

Aidou couldn't say a word and just gaped like a fish. _'Kaname-sama's going to find out. He's going to find out. Zero's going to kill me! I'm dead.'_

"Kaname, there you are. Come on, let's go. You need to be in the chapel now." Takuma came marching, grabbing a hold of Kaname and dragging him away.

Aidou sighed in relief but did not notice Kaname still looking at him while being pulled away.

* * *

"I do." Yuki said.

Kaname knew he should be happy and smiling genuinely as this was what he had waited for his whole life. The plan he worked so hard towards achieving as long as he could remember but he wasn't happy; the smile he forced out did not reach his eyes. His mind was filled with images of Zero and the hurt expression the boy wore when he left the academy.

The pastor said something again, asking the groom to put the ring on the bride but before he could raise his hand, someone burst into the wedding hall.

"Stop, I, Sebastian, from the marriage council cannot allow this marriage ceremony to continue."

The guests started to murmur to one other.

Yuki was glaring at the man who was wearing a fake smile, not shaken upon the presence of two pureblood. The black haired man shifted through his file. "Are you Kuran Kaname?" he asked the groom.

Kaname nodded and the red eyed man continued to smile. "Would you follow me for a minute please? We need to talk." He then turned around to the door but not before calling out to the bride. "The bride, Kuran Yuki too, please follow me."

The two pureblood were confused but followed the tall man out of the chapel. Kaname was telling Takuma to calm the guests before he walked away.

* * *

"This marriage cannot happen, Kuran-san." Sebastian started as soon as they were alone.

"Why?!" Yuki shrieked causing Kaname to frown as Yuki's loud voice was hurting his ears.

Sebastian wore his work smile. "Well, apparently Kuran Kaname-san is still married to someone else so he cannot marry you, Kuran Yuki-san. The vampire laws do not allow it."

"I'm married?" Kaname asked, dumbfounded. _When?!_

"What?!" Yuki exclaimed before twitching as if remembering something, her gaze darkened.

She cursed. "Can't be…"

Kaname raised an eyebrow. Did Yuki know something that he did not? "Can't be what, Yuki?"

Yuki looked like she was caught red handed but chose to stay quiet about it.

"Yuki, what is it?" Kaname asked but Yuki stoned out and Kaname had to turn to the wedding officer. "Sebastian-san, who am I married to and when?"

Sebastian shifted around his file. "It says here you were married 20 years ago with someone named Kiryuu Zero."

Kaname's eyes widened.

* * *

"Koori, it's time for bed. Stop playing computer games." A silver haired man called to his twelve year old, son.

"Five minutes more, I'm winning." The other called out causing the silver haired man to sigh and climb up the stairs.

"Koori, tomorrow is a school day so switch it off." Zero appeared at Koori's doorway, hands on his hips. His lilac orbs took in the appearance of his son, sitting in front of the computer, furiously tapping the keyboard as he played 'counter strike'.

Koori didn't turn. "But, mommy… I don't like school." He whined.

Zero sighed and entered the room, pulling his son from the chair and making him sit on his lap while he himself sat on the bed, hugging his child. "But you still have to attend, honey."

Koori was not the least bit upset when his mom pulled him away from his game but he did pout. He really didn't like school. He turned and hugged his mom. "It's no fun when Hiroki-niichan isn't there."

Zero's eyes shaded in unease as he caressed the boys head. "Honey, I know you're sad but you have to move on and find a new friend."

Koori tightened his grip and hummed. "I know…" He was silent for a moment. "…Tell me bed time story, mommy."

Zero smiled softly. "Em, ok. Once upon a time there was a prince named Kana…"

* * *

Koori was asleep within five minutes. Zero tucked him in bed and kissed him good night before leaving the room. Darkness surrounded him and as Koori had fallen to sleep, the house sounded so quiet, so empty.

He descended the stairs and sat in the living room with a letter in his hands. He leaned backwards and covered his eyes with his arms. A grim smile making its way onto his face, his lips… "Congratulations Kaname, Yuki on your wedding."

He spoke and cried silently.

* * *

The wedding was postponed.

Kaname and Yuki returned to their house and Kaname had locked himself in his room.

Hours later, Yuki went to see how Kaname was doing and she was surprised to see Kaname was packing some clothes into a bag.

"Where are you going?" Yuki asked.

Kaname continued to pack. "I'm going to look for Zero."

Yuki flinched. "Why?!"

Kaname noticed the unease in Yuki's voice and was therefore suspicious. What was Yuki so afraid of? It was just Zero. The other would gladly sign the divorce papers as Zero hated him. Oh, dear how the hunter going to react when he heard this.

"I'm asking for divorce of course. Why? You don't want that?" He asked Yuki, looking straight at her now.

She was fidgeting.

Hearing this finally calmed her, her fidgeting coming to an end. "Oh…" then she smiled. "Can I come too?" she asked.

Kaname went back to packing though he was a bit curious as to why Yuki was acting strangely to his decision to find Zero. Kaname knew Yuki hated her adopted brother but why? It was so sudden. She also didn't like anyone talking about Zero whether it was in front of her or behind her back.

Zero had become a forbidden subject.

_But why? _

_Didn't she once love him so dearly? _

"No, you can't. I don't want you seeing him." _'What you would do if you see him again with the hatred you hold towards him'._

Kaname paused in his movement. That didn't sound right. He closed his bag and turned to Yuki, caressing her cheek and hair. "I'm worried that Zero might steal you away from me." he kissed Yuki's temple.

Yuki blushed while Kaname walked past her with his bag. "I doubt that." Yuki mumbled and although Kaname heard it, he decided to ignore it.

"Well I will call you when I find him." Kaname said, walking through the corridor to the front door while Yuki followed behind.

"Where are you going to start searching for him?" Yuki inquired.

Kaname opened the front door and stepped out into the dawn light.

"Well… I'll search for him at the Vampire Hunter's Headquarters first of course as he is the current president." Kaname said with a smile before getting into his car and leaving.

* * *

"Ok class, quieten down please. We have a transfer student today…" The teacher clapped her palms together for attention as soon as she entered the classroom. At the sight of their homeroom teacher, the students quickly found their seats and looked at her.

The teacher smiled in satisfaction before she turned to the open door, waving for the new student to enter. "You can come in now…."

Koori gulped.

His palms felt sweaty and his heart pounded like crazy. He was nervous and totally breaking out a sweat right now. He was never great with people he had just met. He felt awkward and nervous being around them.

He was never good with new surroundings either. This included new food, new schedule or even a new shirt. Anything that messed with his routine, took him out of his comfort zone. Mommy said he didn't need to worry his little head over every new change around him but Koori couldn't find it in him to embrace the change so easily.

Koori sighed.

He had some trust issues.

He didn't believe anything that his gut rebelled against and somehow right now his gut was twisting in protest over the new faces staring at him, as if he was an alien as he stood in front of class.

So many pairs of eyes on him made him feel squirmy. Koori was never one who liked being under the spot light so with palms clenched, he prayed for the teacher to hurry up with the introductions.

"Well class… This is Kiryuu Koori-kun. He is…."

* * *

Kaname tilted his head up at the hunter headquarters, staring at it absent-mindedly.

_Zero is here? _

He couldn't detect the hunter's presence but he knew he was somewhere in the building. His instincts told him so and he knew they were always right.

However he was a bit puzzled. Why couldn't he feel the silver haired hunter's presence? He knew he was near. Heck, even his informer had just told him Zero had just entered the building five minutes ago.

"He's wearing a charm, Leader. That's why you can't trace his aura." Akatsuki appeared at his side with a bored expression.

Kaname didn't spare the orange haired noble a glance as his eyes glued to a certain window on the top floor of the building. His usual irritation towards the noble when the said noble called him 'leader' like a mob boss didn't even surface as he was too distracted by the pull he felt towards a certain area of the building.

_'Zero's there…'_

* * *

Zero suddenly found himself frozen and stopped writing. The pen in his hand slowly fell onto the desk and rolled over the paper. He blinked and looked back at his window into the blue sky. It was a lovely scene but that was not why he was looking.

"Kiryuu-san?"

His secretary's voice was drowned out into the background as he could only hear his own heart beat now. He stood up and suddenly the window was opened and harsh wind blew in his face, blowing all his paperwork off his desk and sent his secretary chasing after it.

"Well, well, well."

The wind died out and Zero turned to the source of the deep voice. A pair of wine coloured orbs stared at him in surprise which turned to a frown.

"Don't you look like a girl?"

Zero didn't find this offensive but was rather shocked to see the other right in front of him, in his office no less.

"…Kaname?"

**_To be continue..._**

**_Review please..._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: They were rivals, fighting for the love of one girl but one of them falls in love with the other. Zero was frustrated. It was more vexing when Kaname had created a blood bond between them, which make them aware of each other feelings. Behind closet door they started to get along but still put on their archenemies image around others. However when Zero was aware of his feelings towards the pureblood, he avoid the other. That was until one night, everything change. KanaZero. BoyxBoy. Mpreg warning.**

**Disclaimer: I do not owe vampire knight. This is Vampire Knight FANFICTION.**

**AN: This is the original story of Summer Vacation Disaster (SVD) if Koori didn't come into the past. Don't worry, I already finished writing SVD ch 14 and ch 15. Also since I'm going a way for a few weeks with no laptop, I put this one first. It is not beta. I'll put the beta-ed one when I come back plus after getting the beta-ed chapter from my beta reader. Sincerely, I apologize for any grammar mistake, spelling and sentence disorder. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The sound and the feeling of the harsh wind blew was the only thing registered in his frozen mind.

"Well, well, well." _His_ deep voice drew shivered through his spine while his stomach jumped.

The wind died out and Zero's eyes focused on the pair of wine coloured orbs staring back at him in surprise which turned to a frown.

"Don't you look like a girl?"

* * *

Zero didn't find this offensive but was rather shocked to see the other right in front of him, in his office no less.

"…Kaname?"

Kaname blinked stupidly. _'Ok… that was not what I expected… I thought he would be more like…'_

"_What the fuck are you doing here, you stupid pureblood?! And you even went in through the window!"_

'_Or something like…'_

'_Click' Zero would be holding up his Bloody Rose, pointing at him._

"_I see you lose some of your already little brain cell over the year… I'm not a damn girl, damn bloodsucker!"_

But Kaname never expected the hunter to call his name; his first name even, in so non-describable tone. It threw him off and for second he couldn't say anything as Zero continued towards him and touched his cheek.

_His _hand was warm and soft. Kaname gazed at the hand still caressing his cheek to the gentle, searching lilac hues of the hand's owner.

"Kaname…"

'Thump!'

'_Oh, god. What is this?' _Kaname couldn't help but stare in awe at the sight of Zero in front of him. Somehow he felt a pull from the other man.

Kaname felt himself leaned in, dazedly but at the last second he snapped out of his state and touched Zero's chest instead with both of his hand.

Zero blinked, unexpectedly.

"Flat." He said monotonously as he groped Zero's chest, rubbing and pitching which earned him a smack from the hunter who then scrambled away from the pureblood.

"What the—You pervert!" Zero shouted, blushing.

Kaname chuckled. _'That's more like it.'_

"You sicko. After not seeing each other in such a long time, this is the thing you do first; checking if I have boobs?!"

"Well you do look like a girl right now." Kaname commented and he agreed to it too. Why? Because if you could see Zero now—besides his already feminine face—he has long, flowing hair, wearing androgynous clothes and…

'_He smelt like a female. That's weird.'_

"Argh! Enough. Why are you here?" But then Zero remembered something as his expression darkened and pulled his gun out. Pulling a dark sneer on his face, Zero cocked the gun at Kaname before clicking the safety off.

"I heard you got married to Yuki yesterday. Congratulation, though I really wants to kill you right now so that you won't taint her any more than you already did."

Kaname almost laughed sarcastically. "Are you still hung up on that idea? Please Zero, Yuki is an adult. She is not going to be innocent forever." It's true. Besides she's not as innocent as she was before.

Zero's aura grew darker. "That's disgusting. Don't make me imagine how your first night went on."

"I'm not." Kaname went on, sitting in one of the seat provided in the room. "Anyway, put down your weapon. I'm here on a business with you." He said calmly before turning to the secretary who was still in the room, terrified and awe. "Also miss, you can be excuse."

The secretary glanced at Zero and when Zero nodded at her, she left, leaving the two men alone. Zero took his seat, putting his gun away.

"What business do you have with me?"

Kaname stayed silent for a moment, observing Zero. "Well the truth is Yuki and I am not married yet. There is some complication."

Zero flinched. "What kind of complication?"

"One in which you and I were married and still are till today as present." Kaname spoke in one breath. He was actually hesitating to tell the truth because he knew he sounded ridiculous right now and Zero had the right to laugh at him. Even he couldn't be sure what Sebastian said to him was true at first but when he saw the paperwork, he knew it was genuine.

But the thing was Zero didn't laugh.

"Oh…" And his answer was so suspicious.

'_Oh?'_

* * *

"Hi there."

Koori looked up to the green eyes person leaning to his desk. It was recess time and they all had their meal prepared by the school. It was a new thing for Koori so he silently enjoyed it though the food was not to his taste.

"Hi."

"So, I'm Takeru, the class monitor. You're Kiryuu Koori, right? Can I call you Koori?"

Koori nodded.

"Thanks. You can call me Takeru. Anyway the teacher asked me to show you around school. Are you finished with your lunch?"

Again Koori nodded and the other pulled him up. "Come on then."

However before they could leave the classroom, a group of girls stopped them.

"Takeru, where are you taking Kiryuu-kun to?" one of the girls asked.

"Showing him around school… why do you ask?"

His question was ignored however as the girls suddenly squealed. "Can we come too?"

Takeru laughed dryly, already knew why the girls acting so excited. He turned to Koori who seemed unaffected by it.

"Well the more, the merrier won't it?"

And with that the girls squealed again before fighting for the spot to walk beside Koori. Takeru could only sigh and not to their notice, some of the boys glared in envy at them.

* * *

Kaname returned to his hotel room where Takuma was already there, setting the room for more of Kaname's liking.

"Welome back, Kaname. So how did it go?" Takuma asked as he piled up some paperwork. Although Kaname is off in search for Zero, work is still work. It been piling up since yesterday. Works been on postponed for the wedding. Kaname was supposed to tend to it after the wedding and finished the work immediately so he could go to his honeymoon with Yuki but it's not happening now.

Kaname pulled his tie down and undo his top button as he sat down on one of the couch in the room. "Zero had a gender transplant." He mumbled, tiredly.

Takuma's eyes bulged. "What?!"

"Kidding. It just that he looked different. He has long hair now."

"Oh…" Takuma's heart seemed to calm down from the little shock. He then resumed the topic he eager to know. "Then… how did Zero take it?" Takuma could only imagine Zero to be angry and threw a fit, especially when he found out he was married to Kaname out of all person and Zero would definitely sign the divorce paper in just a matter of second. _'Although, it would be more interesting if he doesn't. Because then, Kaname won't be suffering for being with Yuki for some times.'_

Takuma really dislike Yuki's behaviour lately especially when she causing unhappiness to Kaname.

"Well, he knew now and he took the divorce application paper but he didn't sign it yet."

Kaname's statement snapped Takuma out of his thought and somehow he was surprised and happy that Zero didn't sign the paper right away. But he had to ask. "Why? I thought it would be easy since he hated you."

"I thought so too but…"

* * *

"_You don't seem a bit surprise by this. Do you by any mean know about it?" Kaname asked for the lack of reaction from Zero. _

_Zero leaned back into his chair and intertwined his fingers together on top of his stomach and crossed his leg on top of the other. "I'm not because this is a sick joke. Very funny, Kuran. Ha. Ha."_

"_I'm very serious right now, Kiryuu. We are both married to each other and here is the proof." Kaname exclaimed as he pulled out some paperwork and handled it to Zero. _

_Zero skimmed it and raised his eyebrow before settling the paper back on the desk. _

"_So, what do you want me to do?"_

_Zero was taking it so calmly, it knocking Kaname off balance. 'Wow, Zero sure has change this past year.' "Since I can't marry Yuki because I'm still married to you, I would like to ask you to sign the divorce paper." Kaname then proceed to place a divorce application paper on the desk. _

_Again Zero took it to read over it but put it down a second later. _

"_I won't sign it."_

'_THUMP'_

"_Why?" strangely Kaname too was talking in calm tone. _

"_Because you won't get to get marry otherwise."_

"_Wh—a?!" Kaname clamped up. "Oh… I get it… Very smart Kiryuu."_

_Zero smirked. _

"_Of course."_

* * *

Afterward he left Zero's office. Zero still had the divorce paper with him while Kaname just went back to his hotel room, strangely glad that Zero didn't sign it right away.

"… He still don't approve of Yuki together with me. He knew if he sign the paper, I'm single again and going to tie the knot with Yuki."

"Oh… I see…" Takuma mumbled to silent. "But…Yuki-sama hated him now."

Kaname nodded. "Yeah… so don't tell Yuki yet. I'll handle this."

* * *

Zero slummed on his bed face first right away upon arriving home from work. It was a long tiring day at work and right now what Zero really wanted was some rest and a good long sleep. But he couldn't really do that since he still needed to prepare dinner and picked up Koori at the elementary school. Then went back to work for night shift.

"Urghh… why does a president needed to work so many hours? Now I know why all the presidents from before liked to take off. There's too many paperwork to be done." Zero whined to himself.

"You know… if you're so tired, you can sleep. I'll wake you when it's dinner time. Also I can make dinner and picked Koori up from school."

Zero got up from bed and glanced back to see his brother was leaning at the door frame while looking concern at him. Pulling his legs up so he would be sitting up on the bed, Zero waved at Ichiru. "There's no need for you to do that. Your cooking suck and I promised Koori I would pick him up today."

"Hey!" Ichiru protested at Zero's comment on his cooking. "I'm getting good at it… the food is not crisp burn this time."

Zero went back to lie on the bed in attempt to ignore his brother. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." Zero blued. Although Ichiru's cooking was no crisper black but it was still badly burned and sometimes undercooked. Just remembering the taste made him gagged.

Silent linger between them but Ichiru was still at the door, leaning against it, showing no sign of wanting to leave. Zero glanced at him and noticed the watching eyes.

"What is it?" he asked.

Ichiru opened his mouth but closed it back a second later. It went like that for a moment and Zero begun to think his brother won't be saying anything any time soon.

But he was wrong, apparently.

"I heard… Kuran came to your office."

Zero looked away, straight to the wall. "Yeah. He did and I assumed you already knew the reason too."

"Yes…" he paused. "Hey, why don't you just tell him the truth?"

Zero turned and pulled his pillow so he would cover his ears. "Urghh! What with you people. Just a while ago it was Aidou and now you. You know why and even if I told him, there's no way he would believe me since he had no recollection of what happened in the past."

"But still…"

"No! I'm going to sleep. Wake me up in half an hour." Zero retorted and pulled the blanket over his head indicating that the conversation was over.

Ichiru sighed and left the room.

* * *

Finally finished with signing the last paperwork for today Kaname put down his pen and leaned back into his chair. He stretched around to lose his muscle before he stared dazedly in space.

'Knock, Knock'

Kaname glanced at the door before granting his visitor an entrance. "Come in."

Wild orange hair came into Kaname's sight and Akatsuki closed the door behind him. Silently then he walked up to Kaname's desk.

"So, what did you gather?"

Akatsuki put down a thin brown document on the desk. "Not much actually since Kiryuu is really a private person. But I managed to pry some information from someone who knew him personally."

Kaname glanced at the tall noble. Akatsuki seemed uncomfortable telling the identity of the informer. It must got something to do with Aidou.

Kaname took the document and flipped it over. There was a lot of picture of Zero and strangely Zero's dead twin. Truth was Kaname didn't remember much after Shizuka's death. It was as if someone had erased his memory. He didn't even remember when Zero left the school and how Rido died. Also why he was asleep for a year?

The sleep must have erased some of his memory for some reason. But what was the trigger? Kaname winced when he felt a headache coming up. That can't be good. He shouldn't dwell any deeper now.

He put the document down and massaged his temple.

"Are you ok, Kaname-sama?"

Kaname nodded. "I'm ok. Just tell me your finding."

"Alright. As you already knew, after leaving the academy when Kuran Rido died, Kiryuu went to China. The motive is still a mystery but a few months later he came back to Cross city and took residency of his old house."

"His parents' house?"

"Yes and he still lived there with his twin brother who was supposed to die in the war with Rido but somehow alive now. However they moved a lot too according to Kiryuu's hunter mission though his parents' house was their main one. Then a few years later Kiryuu seemed to be fallen into debt which was left by their late Uncle, Kiryuu Masato."

"I don't know they still have relative."

"Apparently they have and he was one troublesome one. He gambled and borrowed a lot too. Also he made the older twin as his benefactor. Anyway, since the Kiryuu had a lot of debt, they work really hard to earn money and about a few years ago, Kir—Zero went abroad with a child."

"A child?"

"Yes. He's Kiryuu Zero's son."

Kaname flinched. "Zero's son?!"

* * *

'DING DONG DANG'

Koori looked up towards the sound of bell indicating the end of school period. Feeling bubbly inside, he quickly closed his book and packed his things. The monitor stood up and the other followed. They bowed to the teacher, wishing thank you and good bye before were granted a permission to go home.

Koori was the last to leave with Takeru and of course some girls were trailing after them too.

"Hey, Koori. What do you want to do after school?" Takeru asked. "Do you want to come with us to play at the playground? It would be fun." While the girls urged. "Yeah, Koori-kun. Come with us."

"I can't today…" At the answer, both Takeru and the girls sighed dejectedly. "But maybe tomorrow I can." He told with a smile which brightened the other mood. The girls blushed, squealing silently while Takeru chirped.

"Ok." They laughed and chat as they head out of the school and upon arriving at the gate, someone waved at Koori.

"Koori." he called.

Koori waved back, energetically while the other started whispering to each other.

"Who's that?"

"She's so beautiful."

"She knew Koori… His mom?"

The girls were chatting with one another, awed by the beauty of Koori's visitor and Takeru was the one who voiced out his curiosity.

"Who is that Koori?" he nudged at his new friend.

Koori smiled. "My mom." He turned to his new friends. "Alright then, I'll be going. Bye." He said and left, waving at his friends. They waved back.

"Mommy!" Koori called and ran to hug his mom.

This was the reason Zero grew his hair. Koori had a bad time changing a habit and his habit as was concern in this matter was the fact he called Zero, mom. Zero didn't mind though because it's true but the society didn't approve of it and because of it, there was one time Koori was bullied and called weird.

So since Koori couldn't change his habit, Zero took it in himself to look more like a mother. He didn't have to change much since he was a bit feminine from the beginning; not that he would admit it.

He grew his hair and learned more polite speech and he changed his fashion style too. It was easy and many were fooled so now Zero doesn't have to worry about Koori when the child called him 'mommy' in public.

Zero kneeled down and hugged Koori back, hard. He sighed contently. Koori's smile always put his mind to ease and Zero always liked to bask himself in Koori's presence after a long day at work. Koori just calm him and he loved Koori too much to ignore the boy.

"Mommy, I—I can't breathe." Koori whined and Zero let go.

He chuckled and patted Koori's head. "Sorry, buddy." He said and got up. He took Koori hand and led them home.

* * *

Kaname dismissed Akatsuki and leaned back into his chair, propping one arm on the armrest and used his finger to probe at his temple. He threw the information document on the desk and glowed.

"A son… huh…"

**_To be continue..._**

**_Review please..._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not owe vampire knight. This is Vampire Knight FANFICTION.**

**AN: This is the original story of Summer Vacation Disaster (SVD) if Koori didn't come into the past. It is not beta. I'll put the beta-ed one when I get it from my beta reader. Sincerely, I apologize for any grammar mistake, spelling and sentence disorder.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**It was so calm… so quiet…**

_The dusk wind suddenly blew, whisking against his face and hair. Kaname closed his wine orbs for a second moment before blinking several time. His eyes came to a vision of a green meadow where the grasses were dancing, being blown by the gentle winds and the sky red and orange from the setting sun. _

**Kaname blinked again. Where was he?**

_Suddenly he felt a smooth pale hand caressed his hair backward, combing his hair out of his eyes. His hand felt strangely warm and comforting that Kaname felt his eye's lids getting heavier every passing second._

_"Have you finally calmed down?" a soft whispered roused him from his drowsiness._

_Kaname leaned into the laps he was lying on and nodded lazily. "Em…" he answered though deep down, he was questioning the identity of the owner of the warm hand and sweet voice. The voice sounded like a male but Kaname seemed no wrong in borrowing his laps and letting him spoiled him with affection. _

**Also although Kaname was curious about the other male, no matter how he tried he couldn't turn and faced the said male. Although they were so close, just beside him, he couldn't control his body to do his abiding. **

**Why? Why can't he move freely?**

**Then Kaname remembered. This situation… this sensation… he must be dreaming. It must be one of those dreams again. **

**Kaname sighed inwardly. He could do nothing if that was the situation. He just has to wait and see what happened. **

_"You know…" Kaname snapped out of his little thought and turned slowly to the other. Slowly, his eyes caught his waving silver locks, and then his smooth but pale complexion before finally his eyes locked with the other soft but worried lavender orbs. _

**Kaname was not surprised anymore. Of course, who else could it be? **

_"Zero?"_

_"I know I don't have right to ask or that it may seem like I'm meddling but… what with you lately Kaname?"_

_"… I don't believe I understand, Zero."_

_Zero pursed his lushes, pink lips, seeming uncertain all of sudden before opening his mouth again. "I mean…" his eyes shifted and yet again Kaname was granted the access to said brilliant orbs. "Your aura… they're suffocating lately."_

_Immediately, Kaname kept a check on his aura and withdrew it, hiding it as much as he could from Zero's sense. Out of the corner of his eyes, Kaname noticed the tenseness of Zero's shoulder subdue. And the little gesture made him sighed in relief. _

_"I'm sorry…" he apologized. _

_Zero shook his head. "It's ok, I'm not really bother but why are you being so edgy lately?"_

_Upon remembering his previous predicament, a frown framed his face and he could feel a headache coming. Kaname turned and buried his face into Zero's stomach while hugging the said prefect's slim waist. He then stayed silent, not in the mood to talk._

_Zero tilted his head in confusion as concern marred his expression. Continuing to caress the pureblood's head, Zero asked. "You know keeping silent won't solve anything…"_

_ Silent again, Kaname gave Zero a squeeze, hoping the perfect got the silent message that he didn't want to talk about it. But then he turned and gazed upward, at Zero's beautiful face. "It's been long since I saw you. Let's not talked about some old senile now could we?"_

_Zero however was not convinced. Kaname looked so lifeless and if he could do something about it, he wanted to help. He doesn't like Kaname being stress like this._

_ Kaname smiled. He could clearly read Zero's thought through his eyes. Reaching up with his hand, Kaname touched strands of silver hair which fell perfectly, framing his face. "Zero… please… Let's not ruin our time together, okay?"_

_Pink blush dusted Zero's cheeks when Kaname gave him a smile and looked away from Kaname's flirting eyes. "That's so lame Kaname. You're so corny."_

_Zero's response caused Kaname to chuckle. "I don't mind… it worth the embarrassment if I could see your adorable blushing-self."_

_Zero blushed more and glared playfully at Kaname as he pouted. "There you go again. Stop it."_

_Kaname chuckled again and the wind blew at them._

_Their eyes meet in a lock. They stared into each other eyes, oblivious to their surroundings._

**Present Kaname realized the air was beginning to feel different and his heart thumped harshly, expecting the next steps.**

_Slowly, Kaname reached up again and pulled Zero downward._

_Theirs breathes mingled._

**Their lips were so closed to each other; Kaname could swear they were touching.**

But before their lips could meet, Kaname was pulled into darkness and he snapped his eyes snapped open immediately. The ceiling of his hotel room met his gaze and an immerse pain nabbed his ribcages. Breathing heavily, Kaname glanced around before he sat up and glared at the little devil that had woken him up, his cell phone.

Kaname grabbed it, almost crushing in his hand in anger and raised it to his ears before growling dangerously at the caller. "WHAT?!"

* * *

Akatsuki grimaced at the sudden anger he heard from Hanabusa's innocent cell phone. He should have known better than to use his cousin cell phone to call Kaname since the pureblood was still mad at Hanabusa for hiding the truth about Zero's location from him. Of course the prince was mad. He had been searching Zero for years and he always received a negative result in return. He was so depressed about it and now he found out Hanabusa actually knew of Zero's whereabouts from the start and they had been in contact this whole years; of course he's going to be crossed about it. Especially, since Hanabusa dared to hide something so important from him hence disobeyed his order.

Akatsuki sighed inwardly. Can't his cousin refrain himself from getting in trouble? Of course not since this is Hanabusa we are talking about. If he doesn't get in trouble, it's not like him. Akatsuki pushed the thought back into his mind and returned his attention to the cell phone in his hand and the one he's putting on hold on the other side.

"Wow, someone sounded cranky today."

"Kain?" there was a moment of silent. "What are you doing with Aidou's cell phone?"

Akatsuki was reminded of the reason he was using Hanabusa's cell phone which was not pleasant. He shuddered. "Mine was broke so I'm borrowing Hanabusa's for the mean time." Besides Hanabusa wasn't going to use it since he was busied in the laboratory right now. _'And I'm too lazy to buy new one at this moment. It's troublesome.' _

The prince seemed to think about the same thing so he didn't ask. He knew pretty well how Akatsuki and Hanabusa were. "So," he continued. "What is so important that you have to wake me up from my beauty sleep?"

Akatsuki could literally hear the sarcasm in the pureblood's voice. Akatsuki really had caught him at a bad time.

"Heh. I thought you want to know about Kiryuu's address and private phone number as soon as possible," _'so you can continue to disturb him in a whole new way.'_ Akatsuki snickered alone

Kaname clicked his tongue. He was silent and Akatsuki knew right away he had pissed the pureblood and the said pureblood was sending a 'shut up and give it to me already' message.

Quickly Akatsuki told Kaname the information before the pureblood could kill him. Then when Kaname was going to end the call, Akatsuki remembered something else he needed to tell Kaname.

"Ah! Also about his son…"

"…."

* * *

'KRINGGGGGGGGG!"

A pair of gorgy lavender orbs stared in daze at the alarm clock before they shut lazily.

He turned in bed and shook his nephew who was blissfully sleeping in all the noises.

"Koori, wake up. It's time to go to school."

The boy stirred but didn't wake up. "Hmmm…. Hi-chan too…" he mumbled. "It's time to go to work." He reminded the adult but he didn't show any effort to wake up. He turned and hugged his uncle before sleep consumed him again.

"Umm…" Ichiru acknowledged but his eyes were still close. "Five more minutes…" he mumbled before he hugged Koori for warmth. Koori didn't answer and Ichiru found his sleep again.

30 minutes later.

"We're late!" Ichiru exclaimed loudly as he settled Koori in the kitchen's island. Koori was already bathed and dressed but clumsily. His still had his bed hair, baby powder was spread messily on his cheek and he was wearing his hoody inside out.

Ichiru too seemed to dress messily as he still didn't button up his dress shirt and a tie was dangling around his neck, not tied yet as he searched for something to eat and to feed Koori in the refrigerator. As he did, Koori undressed and wore his hoody properly.

"Koori, here's your juice." He grabbed a box of juice and handed to Koori before pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Koori took it gratefully and drank it.

'TING'

"Toast." he told and Koori opened his little mouth before Ichiru fed him and grabbed a toast for himself too.

Koori munched on it slowly as he watched his uncle panicked over something like there was no matching sock he had found. Second later he came back with a comb and combed Koori's dishevelled hair. Koori continued to munch the toast as he watched Ichiru freaked out over the littlest thing.

"Ok, prefect!" Ichiru claimed before he grabbed Koori and drove away. In the car, Koori finally have the chance to ask his uncle something he wanted to ask from the start. "Where's mommy?"

Ichiru didn't look at him as he focussed on the road. He was dangerously speeding actually. "Mommy's working. He didn't come back yesterday but he'll be home in the evening."

Koori nodded before his eyes caught something from the side mirror. "Hi-chan, there's Mr Panda following us again." He said and Ichiru cursed.

It was the police traffic.

* * *

Zero slammed his forehead to the doorway a few times in exasperation as he saw the sight of Kaname in his office. When did he come? Zero had only left his office for five minutes to go wash his face.

A chuckled replied to his action with a little of sarcasms. "What are you doing, my dear Kiryuu-kun?"

Zero's eyes narrowed. "Nothing." He spat before he continued into his office. "Would you stop bothering me at work, Kuran?" he expressed tiredly. He actually was busy at this time of year. And having Kaname around his office made him unfocused and he couldn't do his job properly. Maybe he should put stronger charm on the windows and doors. Although secretly he enjoyed the pureblood's presence.

"Not until you sign the divorce paper." Actually Kaname could care less about the divorce thing right now since he was more interested in Zero and in solving all this mystery around him.

Zero sighed. Although he was happy Kaname been around him a lot lately; which he won't admit; but they only talked about getting divorce lately. It's not fun at all especially when this is all about Yuki. So he decided to change the atmosphere.

He looked at Kaname directly. "Dear Husband, do you really want to get marry to your sister that badly?" he asked with a straight face.

It seemed Kaname didn't expect that from him and he almost fell comically from his standing. A flash of surprised shone on his face before he collected himself and a playful smirked coyly rested on his face.

"Then dear Wifey, do you love me that much, you don't want to let me go?"

Zero was silent. Kaname's word hit a bull eyes but he didn't show it as his eyes turned to Kaname in the most mysterious way like telling he had a secret and it involved us too. Kaname of course didn't get it but Zero noticed his heartbeat accelerated as soon as their eyes met.

Feeling mischief, Zero approached Kaname, closing the distance between their bodies before he cupped Kaname's face in both of his palms. "Yeah…" he breathed out, letting his guard down, and purposely showing his true feeling through his eyes as he gazed into Kaname's awed wine ones. "I'm not letting you go." He said possessively.

And Kaname was frozen to the floor. He saw what was transferred from Zero's eyes and he couldn't say anything back. He was too bewildered. "…"

Suddenly Zero pulled back and chuckled into his hand. Kaname blinked stupidly and Zero glanced at him, his eyes were playful. "Did I surprise you, Kuran?"

And for the first time ever after so long, Zero saw Kaname blushed.

* * *

In the dark centre of Aidou's laboratory where there a big table with a lot apparatus filled with bubbling and colourful chemical were on, Aidou grinned in triumph. In his hand, he held a piece of pill.

"Finally!" he exclaimed and smirked. "Now… to have Kaname-sama eat it…Hehehe…."

* * *

Akatsuki glanced worriedly through the rear mirror, at the pureblood who was sitting at the back, frowning and pouting like a kid who didn't get what he wanted.

Meanwhile Kaname felt liked pouting. Zero played him and Kaname fell for it. Zero is wittier now than way back ago. He changed. He must have met someone and was influenced by said person humour. Suddenly Kaname felt an unfamiliar dark emotion bubbling in him and he frowned.

For some reason he felt like screaming in frustration but he held it in. It's hard now to control himself especially in Zero's presence. His guard would lower and he felt at ease and his feelings would just run freely. Kaname hated it. He had no control of anything and the change of pace scared him.

Frustrated, Kaname almost slammed his head against the window but…

"Leader, we are here." Akatsuki's monotone words snapped him out of his little word. Kaname snapped a glare at the noble and Akatsuki flinched involuntary.

"How many times did I say not to call me that? I'm not a mob boss."

_'Well you are acting like one right now'_ Akatsuki thought sarcastically before he apologized and exited the car to open the door to Kaname's side.

After, Akatsuki closed the door and they walked a little further before they came across a big white building. They stopped and hid behind a tree and waited.

'DING DONG DANG'

The bell in the building rang out and not long after, little midgets started pouring out of the main school gate. Kaname watched. There was a lot of brat here and they were sure noisy. Kaname shook his head inwardly. That was not why he was here.

Kaname glanced around, paying most attention to anyone who would possess Zero's unique silver hair.

"Ah…" Akatsuki pointed. "That's him." he said. Then he saw him. Sparkling, innocent lavender orbs shone energetically, smooth creamy baby skin, moist pink lips and soft wavy tress which moved with wind, a small boy who possessed so much of Zero's unique trait. Kaname was speechless. He seen the child's picture but seeing the real thing was different. Kaname couldn't explain what he felt right now but one thing he knew, he was stunned.

But somehow he seemed familiar.

Suddenly Kaname felt a tremendous murderous feeling surfaced in him. His eyes flashed red and he let lose a threatening growl under his breath unconsciously. To see him… to see this kid… a proof of Zero's relationship with someone else, Kaname felt much hatred towards Zero's partner, the child's other parents. For someone to snatch Zero away… Zero was _h_—!

Akatsuki realized the pureblood rage and before the situation can get any worse, Akatsuki said something which surprisingly worked. "Don't you think he look like you when you were young?" and to strengthen his point, Akatsuki held out a picture in front of the pureblood. It was a picture of the five of them, Akatsuki, Aidou, Ruka, Takuma and Kaname when they were little. It was a precious picture held in his heart. "Don't you two look exactly the same?"

Kaname's eyes widened.

* * *

Ichiru was supposed to pick Koori up since there won't be anyone back home yet but he was busy thus being late for about two hour or so. He parked his car and ran to his little nephew who was the last one who was standing there.

Worried, Ichiru quickened his paces. "Koori," he called. "Sorry, Hi-chan was caught up at work."

Koori however was silent and Ichiru feared the child was sulking and mad at him. Ichiru did make him wait for a long time after all and Koori usually hated to wait with nothing to do. Ichiru was going to apologize, already ready to use any mean; snack; possible to pursue Koori to forgive him and to stop sulking but he realized the air around the child was not heavy or dark but rather curious and spacy.

Ichiru tilted his head, trying to figure what had gotten into the child. He had been staring at the same direction since a while ago. Is there something there?

"Koori, wat'cha staring at?" Ichiru narrowed his eyes but saw nothing interesting and he turned to the boy who had start pointing at the direction of a bunch of trees.

"Someone's there."

Ichiru looked again and he was positive there was no one. "There's no one there." Then he suddenly thought of teasing the boy a little in a good intention to lift the boy's spirit. "Are you sure they are human Koori, they could be ghost."

That made the child flinch and finally that lavender orbs Ichiru loved the most turned to him. Koori blued in instant and he started to hiccup, a sign Ichiru knew about the most and drag over it. It was a mistake to mention ghost around the child.

"No, no, no, don't cry. Hi-chan is sorry ok? There's no ghost. See, it's not even dark yet." Alertly, Ichiru tried to fix the problem before it worsened.

However, Koori continued to hiccup and soon he began to wail. "Wa—aa—Hi-chan, you meany. Koori hated Hi-chan!" he cried.

"Aaa—please don't cry—" he begged.

* * *

When Zero got home, he realized the air in the house had been cold and heavy. He walked into the living room and saw Koori was sitting at the corner, doing some colouring alone while Ichiru was sitting on the couch watching the said boy as he continued to breathe out a series of sigh.

At the sight, Zero raised an eyebrow. Why is Koori ignoring Ichiru, his said favourite uncle? Is he sulking? Ichiru must have done something unnecessary again.

Koori seemed to notice Zero's presence as he got up and exclaimed loudly his excitement. "Mommy!" he ran up to him, smiling brightly.

Zero kneeled down and opened his arms to embrace the said child. "Koori, Mommy's home." He said as the child ran into his arms, excitedly.

"Welcome home."

He gave Zero a big bear hug and didn't let go as Zero carried him up. "Have you been a good boy while Mommy was out?"

Koori nodded before he leaned back. "Em. Koori went to school…" he counted with his small fingers. "… Koori ate lunch and didn't leave anything out, Koori studied, Koori ate cookies, Koori waited for Hi-chan, Koori ate pocky, Koori did homework, Koori ate dinner and Koori waited for mommy."

Zero sweat dropped. Koori ate too much of sugar again. "Good boy but what did Mommy say about eating candy again?"

Koori titled his head; a little frown of guilt marred his expression. "Erm…don't get drunk?"

Zero twitched. That Ichiru! He had been teaching Koori weird term again. "Yes but it is not drunk, Koori, its sugar rush. Don't eat too much sugar or you'll get sugar rush."

Koori nodded and they continued their talk upstairs as Zero gave him a bath. Koori told about his day but left out the reason he was in a bad mood and ignoring Ichiru.

After putting Koori to sleep, Zero went downstairs and sat beside Ichiru who hadn't move from his spot on the couch. "Did something happen when I was out?" Zero asked.

Ichiru fidgeted and scratched his not so itchy nape. "Er…ah…" Ichiru uttered uselessly, avoiding having eyes contact with his brother at the same time.

"Ichiru…" Zero warned suspiciously.

Realizing the threat, Ichiru stumped out. "It's nothing serious. I PROMISE!"

Ichiru's reaction only confirmed Zero more that something must had happened and Zero looked at him judgingly.

"I was late picking him up at school." Ichiru started.

"He'll get cranky but nothing like chocolate can't help" Zero said from experience. Koori really have little patient when it comes to waiting. But Ichiru should know how to handle that situation. "What else did you do?" Zero's eyes narrowed at his little brother.

Ichiru flinched when he accidentally saw Zero's glare. That was scary he thought. "Nothing." He said. "I promise."

But Zero could smell the fear in his voice and he pressed on with more sternness in his voice. "What. Did. You. Do?"

Ichiru blued and felt chill ran through his system. "I scared him a little, that's all."

"Scare him with what exactly?" Zero continued to investigate, looking down at Ichiru with scrutinizing gaze. Somehow Ichiru felt really little and Zero seemed bigger than he should in Ichiru's mind.

With a small voice, Ichiru mumbled weakly. "… Ghost… jokes…"

"Ichiru!" Zero frowned and Ichiru flinched. "You know he hate that!"

"I know but…" Ichiru remember how funny it was and forgot himself that he was in a big trouble if he didn't watch what he said. "But it was so fun to tease him."

'SNAP'

Zero smiled darkly at his brother as he cracked his fingers and approached Ichiru. "You know, I really hated this side of you." Dark aura was flaring from his body and Ichiru knew he had stepped in a land field.

Ichiru scrambled backward, wishing that he could disappear into the couch and away from Zero. "Nii—ii-san ca—calm down would you. It was only a little tease." He tried to reason but it only fuelled Zero's anger.

"Stop being so twisted, you damn doppelganger!" And he beat up his twins.

A few minutes later, Zero walked out of the living room, brushing some blood from his hand as he sighed. "You never learn do you?" he left and continued to mumble what he had to do if Koori's fear of ghost and dark turned worse.

"Wait, Nii-san. I didn't have the chance to ask about your progression with Kaname-nii yet!" (Ichiru called him, Kaname-nii because Kaname is his brother-in-law)

"It's none of your business Ichiru!" he said and went upstairs.

* * *

In a familiar study room, Kaname could be seen sitting at his desk, looking perplex at two pictures. One was his picture when he was a child and the other was Koori's, Zero's supposedly son. He continued to stare at it with one arm propped on the desk, supporting his cheek.

"The similarity is so cunning I don't know what to think." He mumbled suddenly.

"He could be your child." Takuma suddenly interrupted his thought as he looked away from the paperwork he was reading just now. Since Kaname didn't seem like in the working mood so Takuma had to do it for him.

"Takuma." He eyed the blonde who was looking innocent back at him. "Do you know how ridiculous you sound right now?"

Takuma gave out a bright laugh before he picked up the pictures on the desk. "Well, I don't see why not." He said as he stared at the picture delightedly. "He have you eyes, you face, your lips, your hair and your feature. Except for his colour and if I haven't known better, he's like your clone. Just like that kid you picked up years ago at Aidou-kun's party. Maybe it's him. He has the same name too."

"Are you insane? It couldn't be him. His aura is different." he snatched back the picture. "Also Zero's a male. He could never carry my offspring and I never had any recollection of being pregnant too and the last time I checked, I'm a male too. Besides, I don't remember ever doing it with Zero before."

"True…" Takuma taped his chin in a thoughtful manner. "But you dream of it didn't you?"

"I don't have such desire." Kaname told expressionless, totally reverting into his mask again.

Takuma brushed him off. "I'm not saying that Kaname. You been having this weird dream, don't you? Don't you feel that maybe they carried some importance?"

Kaname glanced at his friend, trying to read what Takuma really meant before he decided Takuma was being weird again. "Stop trying to brainwash me with you manga mambo-jumbo, Takuma. It's annoying."

Takumam chuckled. "I'm only saying my theory. Don't you think, it may be true?"

Kaname studied his blond friend. The last few days, almost everyone in his circle been dropping suspicious and confusing hint which he really didn't get. Also why does everyone seem to be secretive lately besides acting all different around him? It was like they knew something which involved him that he didn't know and they couldn't tell him directly about it.

"Takuma… are there something that I should know and you are not telling me?" he asked but Takuma just turned and smiled mysteriously at him as if he was saying there was and he's not telling.

* * *

Late that evening when Akatsuki was heading to see Kaname, Aidou spotted him and ran after him. "Akatsuki!"

The said noble turned and nodded as an acknowledgement. "Hanabusa."

"Are you going to see Kaname-sama?"

"Yeah."

"Good." He grinned secretly which tickled Akatsuki's instinct. It's telling him, his little cousin going to cause a scene again. But his next word seemed innocent enough. "Here." He gave him a box of blood pill. "It's Kaname-sama's. It's the new brand. He asked for some refill."

"Ok…" Akatsuki took it.

"Thanks. Ja." The blonde said and left.

"Ja." He said and stared silently at his cousin.

* * *

Akatsuki gave Kaname right away the blood pills as soon as he got into the pureblood's temporary office. "From Hanabusa. He said you asked for it."

Kaname thanked Akatsuki before prompting some into his wine and watched it dissolve slowly, making the wine darker. He then drank some before addressing Akatsuki on the matter on hand. "So, have you attainted any information on Zero's suppose spouse?"

"The last time I checked, he still married to you."

"Women?"

"None. Some may say Kiryuu is living in solitary from women."

'How about man?' Kaname wanted to asked but topped himself although Akatsuki already seen right through him.

"However he been seen closed with a man or two this couple of years..." Akatsuki watched the pureblood for any reaction and the changes in the pureblood's aura was enough for him to continue quickly. "One being Hanabusa and the other is a hunter named Kaito. Kiryuu and he knew each other since childhood and they trained together under the instruction of Yagari Touga."

Kaname suddenly felt some distaste in his mouth and that something warm was spreading through his course. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair before his vision blurred and a poof of cloud appeared out of nowhere around him.

"Kaname-sama!"

_'Fuck, Hanabusa. What have you got us in now?'_

* * *

"Remember Koori, no talking to stranger, no taking candy from stranger and no following stranger, do you understand?" Zero recited the same advice for the umpteenth time that day to his clueless child. He's is smart in the brain but he's still naïve like a child he was. Screw university, that place doesn't teach anything to his child besides being a smarty pants.

Zero was really worried and he was this close to cancel Koori's independence training and took Koori to school himself and fetched him when school ended. The school was not really far by foot (taking a car is much further) but Zero doesn't really have confident his child won't get in some kind of trouble.

But if he did that, Koori won't learn to be independence and if there was a case of emergency, he won't know what to do. Also, Koori is going to attend hunter training later when he learnt how not to trust everybody. So with heavy heart, Zero let him go.

Koori tip toed and kissed him on the cheek before waving bye-bye and left for school. Zero watched him go and when he could see his figure no more, Zero put on his sneakers and followed, just to make sure if Koori got safely to school.

Meanwhile Ichiru could only sigh. Zero is really a wary-ward mother. Then he snorted. As if he wasn't worry too. So putting his sneakers too, Ichiru joined Zero, stalking Koori.

"What are you doing here too, Ichiru? Go to work." Zero said when he realized his twin was following him.

"Shush, don't ruin the fun Nii-san. I want to see Koori's first independence training too." Ichiru then suddenly grinned. "Remembered how funny it was when he was on his first chore?" a chuckled erupted.

Zero rolled his eyes at Ichiru's immature and shifted his attention back to Koori. So far so good. He hadn't got in trouble yet and he only a few steps from the school gate. Then he felt Ichiru's weight on him as the silver hair man was leaning against him.

"You're heavy, Ichiru. Get off." Zero shifted his shoulder indicated so but Ichiru didn't budge.

"You know, I haven't seen Kaname-nii around lately. Did you two fight?" Ichiru asked abruptly about the pureblood that even Zero hasn't seen for days. After the little incident where he showed his true feeling and played Kaname, the pureblood haven't come around anymore. Zero was starting to have a bad feeling about it.

Zero's gaze fell to the road, doubt and angst filled his inner thought. He was so into his thought, he didn't realize the weight on his back was no more and Ichiru had moved in front of him and was actually staring up at him.

"You shouldn't make yourself felt like that, Zero. You are just assuming."

Their eyes met and Zero knew Ichiru had actually read him like a book and he hated the fact that he carelessly let someone read him. But he hated it more when he could read clearly the silent message Ichiru was giving him.

Zero stood up and brushed himself before turning his back on his twins. "I'm not letting him know. It's not time yet."

Then Ichiru stood up as Zero was walking away. "You know, someone already been probing into Koori's background and I dared say it's Kuran."

"Which Kuran are you saying?"

"The older one."

"Then I don't mind." _As long as it's not Yuki_. "He can investigate all he wants but my mouth is seal. I already erased his memory; I don't want to make Kaname more confused by telling him myself. Call me a coward or selfish but I don't want to hold the responsibility of telling him anything." _'And even if I tell him, Kaname won't believe it I'm sure. I don't want him to deem me as a liar. Also I erased his memory, he won't have any recollection of the affair we have in high school except if in some twist fate, Kaname managed to avoid having his memory removed by me which I doubt it. He was in a bad state last time… Kaname's going to hate me if he knew I was playing with his head again.'_

"Ichiru if you felt the truth is too heavy, you can tell any information you want but don't go telling the whole story. Kaname will doubt it. Tell Aidou too if you see him. He hadn't come around for long. I can't believe I actually missed that idiot." Zero continued to grumble before he walked back home.

Ichiru's mood seemed to brighten at the little permission he got from Zero. Now he doesn't have to hold back on telling Kain. Also it was funny when Zero said he missed Aidou, that idiot.

"Ok."

* * *

Koori stared absent-mindedly at his desk in class. He went to school by himself today and the accomplishment made him giddily inside. Coming to school with his mom or uncle was fun but still the new experience made him happy and he could wait to try another new mission.

Koori then looked around for Takeru. Today he had to go home by himself too and it would be great if somebody would walk home with him. Takeru did invite him last time and it's a bit lonely walking alone so he wanted to walk home with Takeru. He's funny and he talked a lot. Koori liked him.

But Koori still haven't seen him around. Usually, Takeru was the first person to arrive since he's the class monitor. He had many tasks to do. Being a monitor sure is busy.

Koori turned his gaze to the sliding door and waited and waited for Takeru but even when the bell rang and the teacher came in, he's still hadn't arrive.

"Attention class." The teacher called. "Today, Takeru-kun can't come. He has a fever so assistant class monitor, you're in charge today."

"Hai'" the girl who was Takeru's assistant said and Koori slummed in disappointment. The teacher continued to make speech on the student would be careful and take care of their health but Koori was not listening anymore.

Takeru is absent today. That made him sad. Then he thought, maybe he should visit him after school. Yeah, he'll do that… but… where's Takeru's house? He hadn't been to Takeru's house before. Koori thought and thought and finally he decided he should ask someone later.

* * *

Zero glanced at his watch and contemplated.

Ichiru who had just got home from work put aside his work back and untied his tie. "He's going to be ok, Nii-san. You can't baby him all the time. He's already ten. He should venture out more."

"Said someone who is in the same shoe."

Ichiru snorted. "I only wanted to see how funny it went. Everything that child do always seemed funny to me somehow."

"Don't make fun of Koori, Ichiru."

"I'm not. It's his charm. It's a compliment. He's not as boring as you. No wonder Kaname-nii like to doted Yuki. She's cute and foolishly funny."

Zero glared at Ichiru. "You don't know that. And I'm not boring."

"Then stop being paranoid and accepts my challenge. Stay home and wait for Koori to reach home. He's going to be alright. Besides, trying new experience on his own although nerve racking would made him happy in the end. So don't ruin it."

Zero clammed up and pouted. He knew this would make Koori happy and he didn't want to ruin it. So, gruffly and huffing he sat in the living room, switched on the television and sulked.

Ichiru smiled. _Now… lets the game begin._

* * *

'DING DONG DANG'

School was out and Koori packed his things when someone approached him. It was a boy Koori recognized as Takafumi.

"Hey, Kiryuu." The boy greeted and Koori nodded.

"Hey, Takafumi-kun."

He smiled. "Oh, you knew my name. I thought you didn't." he said and Koori just quietly watching him. Of course he would know when the teacher would call Takafumi's name all the time to behave himself.

"Anyway," he changed the subject. "We are going to have a home visit, to the class monitor house to be exact. Do you want to join us?" he asked.

There was something Koori felt fake about Takafumi but he's going to visit Takeru, so he agreed without thinking twice. Besides, he was thinking about visiting Takeru so why don't they just go together. Koori still after all don't know the way to Takeru's home.

"Ok."

"Great." Takafumi smiled wider. "Then, meet us at the back of the school sport store. The other is going to gather there."

Koori unknowingly shivered. He paled. The school sport store? Koori don't like that place. It was too dark for his liking. But then, it's not like they are going to entered that storage. They are just going to group up there, outside where it's bright. Koori managed to calm his nerve and smiled at Takafumi. "OK. Oh, but Koori need to tell mommy first that Koori going out… can Koori go back first and came back?"

Takafumi blinked the nodded. "Ok, we'll wait for you."

"Thank you. See you then." He said and left, waving.

"Yeah." He smirked. "See you later."

* * *

Koori smiled walking home, humming his favourite music when someone stopped him.

"Hey, little girl." He called and Koori tilted his head before looking around and pointed at himself. There was no one around and although he's not a girl. That guy must have some bad eyesight.

The guy in the coat nodded. "Yeah, you." He said and strangely he was breathing hard. Is he sick?

"Hm?"

Then suddenly he flashed him. The guy was not wearing anything under his coat and he was flashing Koori his junk and was proud of it. Koori titled his head. His expression didn't change. If he was right, this is what Hi-chan called a pervert flasher. Don't they usually get out at night only?

"It's small." He said and quickly the proud expression turned to despair. Koori didn't get it but it was funny when the guy's face changed so much. He chuckled and walked away though he pondered why Hi-chan said to say that word when he came across a flasher. But it was really funny. Hi-chan is really a wonder.

A few minute later, Koori turned around a corner when an old man from the neighbourhood called him over.

"Hey, kid. Come here." He said and naively Koori followed.

He let his palm out and opened it, showing so much treats in his palm. Koori's eyes shone. Candy.

"Take it. You can have it." He said and Koori held out his small palms together. The old man turned his hand and the candies fell in his palms. "Thanks mister." Koori thanked before he felt a hand on his shoulder then slowly going down.

That tickles. He thought totally obvious that he was being molested. The man's other hand patted his head while the other hand kept getting lower and lower.

Koori started to feel uncomfortable but before he could say anything, the howled. His hands seemed to be burned from something, it almost seemed like his skin was melting but Koori didn't really know since he take that opportunity to run away. He doesn't like that mister. He's too touchy.

Also, Koori glanced back, and then turned back in front. Maybe it was just his feeling.

Koori continued to walk and just when he was going up a hill road, a car stopped by beside him. Someone wearing sunglass lowered the car window. He flashed Koori a smile. "Hey Kid, do you need a ride." He asked.

But before Koori could open his mouth, the car engine made a sound and exploded. Koori flinched and his eyes snapped at a tall tree near the neighbourhood. There it was again. That feeling. _Someone is there._

Koori looked away and saw black smoke coming out of the bonnet. The man was screeching over his expensive car and Koori made a run for it.

He arrived home and quickly entered. "Mommy, I'm home."

* * *

Somewhere in the tree, dark eyes sighed annoyingly before he saw the silver kid walked out of the house again, alone with a bag of something. "Where's his going now?"

* * *

Koori was running when he arrived at the back of the school where the sport sore is. "Sorry Koori is late." He said as he reached the group.

Takafumi smiled at him. "It's ok." He said although the other kids seemed annoyed by his lateness.

"Sorry," Koori apologized again. "So, should we get going now?" he asked.

"Right. Ok. But before that… Koori can you help us?"

Koori blinked. "Help? Yeah. Sure. With what?"

Takafumi gave a relief smile but again Koori felt a doubt in his heart before Takafumi slanged his arm around Koori's shoulder. "Come here." He pulled and they walked towards the sport storage.

Koori didn't realize it at first but when he saw the door was opened, his heart skipped a beat. "Takafumi-kun… why is we here?" he asked but Takafumi was quiet and Koori couldn't see his face.

Suddenly, Takafumi pulled back his arm and pushed Koori through the door way before his friends closed it. Koori's eyes widen, he got up and ran for the door but it was too late. The door was shut, locked and the last thing Koori saw was Takafumi's cold and hatred eyes.

Koori's body hit the door in momentum and the door clucked. He heard laughter and Koori hit the door with his two small knuckles. "Hey, let Koori out! This is not funny!" he shouted but the laughter got louder and soon Koori heard the shuffling of foot got further and Koori knew they had left except for Takafumi.

"Taka—"

" Serve you right, new kid. Being so arrogant." He spat and left, leaving Koori with confusion. What did just happen? Is he being bullied again? Koori thought as his surrounding got quitter.

Suddenly Koori heard a scary sound and he squeaked. He whirled around and lanced around but I was too dark with no sign of light anywhere. His fear got the better of him and he started to imagine monsters and ghosts.

Tears flooded his usually bright eyes and he started to sob and cried. "Mommy…" he called. He was afraid and the thought kept taunting him.

He heard sound again and it was getting creepy and creepier. It was also getting near and near. Koori clammed his ears shut and hid his face in his knees, quivering like a leaf.

'CLUCK!' a loud sound surprised Koori and he jumped away from the door.

Then there was another loud breaking sound and Koori flinched. He as frozen to the floor and his tears continued to fell uncontrollably.

Then there was light, the door was ripped opened and Koori was flooded by the feeling of relief and safety.

A kid the same height as him stood there in the door way and he seemed so big to Koori. Not caring what other think, Koori ran into the kid and hugged his waist. He cried more but now more to relief.

Koori heard the other sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Aish… why do you get in so much trouble in one day?" he grumbled but Koori couldn't catch it before he was pulled by the wrist away from the school.

* * *

They changed location, to a park. Koori was still on a bench. He had stop crying and was staring into space as he waited for the other kid. Suddenly, Koori felt something cold on his cheek and flinched away from the cold soda can.

The other kid handed the can of soda and sat beside him, opening his own can of black coffee. Koori grimaced. That's bitter. Koori took in his appearance. The kid was wearing something like Hiroki-nii would wear a button up dress shirt with a sleeveless sweater vest and a pair of jean. The kid reminded Koori of Hiroki-nii but he didn't possessed blue eyes liked Hiroki-nii instead a pair of a pair of rich burgundy orbs. Also instead of straight and short hair like Hiroki-nii, he had dark reddish brown and wavy hair.

"What are you waiting for? That's yours. You can drink it." The kid said when he realized Koori was staring at him.

"Thanks." He thanked and opened the can before drinking slowly. It was his favourite and he smiled.

"Good to see you smiling." He said and smiled back. "You were crying so hard just now."

Koori was awed. His smile was so kind and genuine; Koori couldn't pull his eyes away.

"Anyway, you should get home. It's getting late." He got up and was leaving but Koori held on his shirt which held him back.

"Please…. Can you walk Koori home? Koori's scared." He said, pleading. He didn't realize it just now but it was getting dark and the sun is setting.

The kid stared at him with an unreadable expression before he sighed and agreed. So that was how they ended walking home together. He's leading the way; sometimes asking if he had went the right way while Koori continued to being lead and answered occasionally.

In no time they arrived and his saviour was going to leave but Koori didn't let him.

"What's now?" he asked.

Koori pointed. "To the door." He spoke quietly and the other seemed to understand perfectly. He hesitated but reason all he wanted, Koori won't budge so that how he ended sending Koori to the door way.

He ran the bell and Koori noticed the other's heartbeat seemed to accelerate a bit. He blinked at the other, silently asking why but the other seemed to be in a deep thought. Then the door opened and revealed his mom.

"Koori, you're late. I was wo—" mommy stopped and glanced at Koori's new friend.

The brunette upon hearing mommy's voice, his heart skipped a beat and his head snapped up at mommy, as if he knew mommy and was afraid of something.

Koori was snapped out of his little observation when his mom called. "Koori, who's this?" he asked and finally Koori realized, he didn't even asked the other's name but somehow a name flowed easily out of his mouth.

"This is Kana-chan. Koori's new friend." Koori introduced and Kana-chan looked at him in surprised too. What? Did he get it right?

**_To be continue..._**

**_Review please..._**


End file.
